When betrothal goes wrong
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Lady Rose is set to marry The Sheriff, until her father makes a drunken mistake and he is killed and she is free, Rose's attention ends up elsewhere and her thoughts can't control themselves and all she wants to do is help him Season 3 era. OC/Sir Guy
1. Chapter 1

When betrothal goes wrong.

Part 1

I do not own Robin Hood

8/5/09

I wasn't very old and one thing I thought about the man my father wanted me to marry, was that he was old. I'd heard many stories about Nottingham and it's Sheriff, Vasey, my intended. Resistance was pointless. I'm a woman, I know my place. Beneath men in more ways than one. My father always thought me good and obedient, that wasn't quite the case, I just didn't see the point in arguing. I remember he, Lord Hunter took me to Nottingham. My misfortune became clear when I first met The Sheriff. The idea of waking up next to that man until he died was quite revolting. Nevertheless I accepted my lot and got out of the carriage, after that I was escorted towards him, I curtsied low and respectfully. I felt his finger under my chin and stood up straight, with my head up and looked at him deeply. He grinned. I knew that he was impressed with what he saw. He welcomed my father and I into the castle, followed by a dark haired stranger.

"A Gisborne! Almost late, this is Lord Hunter and his charming daughter Lady Rose, she is going to be my wife." Announced The Sheriff.

Gisborne bowed at us both slightly, only using his head. For reasons I did not know, my father put his hand on my back and led me away from him, which only increased my interest in the man. I had heard his name before, yet I could not place it. Gisborne, Gisborne, Gisborne, Sir Guy of Gisborne. It occurred to me eventually as I sat silently with my meal infront of me. He was the one who had returned from the Holy Land in disgrace with King Richard, for attempted murder and the murder of Marian, the previous Sheriff's daughter. Rumour had it that he was forced, that she rejected him and the pain had been so much to bare, that he inflicted it upon her, to show her how he felt. A hand upon my own, disturbed my thoughts on Sir Guy of Gisborne. It was The Sheriff's and I had no choice, I could not protest.

"Not to worry Lord Hunter, I'm sure Rose will make a fine bride. Don't you agree?" He asked.

"I shall do my best My Lord." I replied.

"That's what I like, optimism. A beautiful quality, in a beautiful young woman." He added.

I managed to look quite flattered and I was in a way, he didn't hate me, which I found to be a blessing in itself. He kissed my hand and I let him, as my father smiled encouragingly. His chin however was like sandpaper, and I made a point to personally shave him in his sleep when we were married. My father excused himself and left us alone to drink together and eat fruit. After a while though both lots ran out and still he had not returned. The Sheriff stood up and I followed him. We found that my father had gone to sleep on the floor, he'd never quite managed to handle his drink. The Sheriff looked at me and I didn't say anything. To my surprise, he lifted him up himself and took him to a room to sleep it off. He shut the door and I couldn't help but smile at him in thanks. He had surprised me. He looked at me strangely and eyed my lips up. At the last moment I moved my head and then shook it at him. He looked rather disappointed, I smiled at him confidently.

"Not until after we're married My Lord." I said.

"Not even a kiss? I am Sheriff and you do well not to anger me." He said.

"I don't mean to anger you, I mean to save myself totally for my wedding night. I thought it would please you." I said.

He seemed to think for a moment. I was well aware what I was implying, but I was too well brought up to say exactly what I meant. Finally he smirked at me and I continued to smile politely, until my father drunkenly walked out of the room and he had the promise of our marriage in his hand. He ripped it in two and The Sheriff glared at him as I raised an eyebrow.

"To hell with you! You stout cad!" He shouted.

"Father..." I began.

"Stephen..." Warned The Sheriff.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

My father took out a blade and Sir Guy seemed to appear out of nowhere and stopped his attack with ease, something he might not have managed if my father would have been sober. The blade fell to the floor and my father was arrested and yet I didn't find it in my heart to protest, it was his own fault after all and he had freed me from any obligation to marry, besides I was sick of his drinking and had often said it would be the death of him. I had proved myself right and found it a very fitting last thought for my father. Sir Guy then looked at me and then at The Sheriff.

"What about her?" He asked, quite coldly and accusingly.

I remember looking taken-aback at his tone. I did not wish The Sheriff any harm, a few moments ago I had been due to become his dutiful wife. Somehow The Sheriff knew me better.

"She's nothing to do with this, or me for that matter." Replied The Sheriff.

"In that case the only place for me is in London, at his Highness' pleasure." I said.

"No!" Snapped The Sheriff quickly.

Sir Guy looked at him with an amused expression on his face. I was tempted to share his humour. It wasn't that The Sheriff cared for me, he just didn't want Prince John to have what could have been his. The Sheriff smiled forcefully as though deep down, something hurt him, like an itch he was unable to sooth.

"I mean, there is no need for that, Rose, you're quite welcome to stay here as long as you wish as my guest." He added.

I bowed my head to The Sheriff in thanks and he led me to a room, where most of my things were anyway. I was free to be my own person and free to wonder about the legends of the town. The outlaws tale's bored me slightly if truth be told, yet Sir Guy's story was different as there were so many versions of it. I had to some how make it my business to know the real story, what happened to that woman in the Holy Land and what triggered such a violent end? Granted Sir Guy seemed quite dark and mysterious, he had put my father to death for attempted murder but he wasn't evil, not that I could see. I watched him leave on horse-back away from the castle from my window, with questions buzzing through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When betrothal goes wrong

Part 2

I do not own Robin Hood

8/5/09

It seemed to take me a very long time to find my way around the castle. The place was enormous, bigger than where I used to live. It was just a manor. Even finding the main hall was a struggle. I tried to force my way through one door one day, I was convinced I was going the right way. I heard foot-steps and turned to Sir Guy, who looked at me very curiously with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get to the main hall." I replied.

"Really? You won't find it in there. That is a bedchamber. If you'd follow me, I'll show you where the main hall is." He added.

"Thank you, very kind of you." I said.

I could tell that got to him as he paused. He hadn't been shown manners or complimented in a long time, it was so obvious. He turned back to me and bowed his head, I did the same and smiled at him. Yet he could not return the smile and it made me sad, it made me sorry for him. Then again there was a possibility that he thought I was being forward with him, that wasn't my intention and perhaps I should have thought about that. Sir Guy opened a set of large double doors for me. I decided to not smile at him again and bowed my head respectfully. I walked in with him behind me and The Sheriff looked at him suspiciously.

"Lady Rose appears to be struggling finding her way." He said.

"Oh I see. Where were you?" Asked The Sheriff.

"The other side of the castle. I'm told I was trying to force my way into a bedchamber." I replied.

"Ah! Marian's old room." Added The Sheriff.

I turned to Sir Guy. No wonder he was so defensive when he led me away. He glared at The Sheriff for mentioning her name. I kept my silence and sat down for breakfast. The Sheriff looked at me, ignoring Sir Guy's dark gaze of hatred.

"You know the story of Marian?" He asked.

"I've heard many, My Lord." I replied.

"Ah, perfect chance for you to hear the truth..." He began.

"With all due respect I'd rather not. Sir Guy's past is his own, I'm sure he'd like to keep it that way, and I am happy to oblige." I added.

Sir Guy looked surprised at first. I don't think either of us knew why I defended him. I looked away from them both in embarrassment.

"No. I'll tell you. You might as well hear it. I'm sure The Sheriff would tell you anyway. I loved her, she didn't love me, she loved my enemy. The first I could accept, the second I could not as I could offer her so much more. I killed her with my sword and left the Holy Land." He said.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I was struggling with my own thoughts of the story, the truth as it were. His actions were wrong, but his reason, I could almost understand. I heard The Sheriff laugh slightly, I personally didn't find any of it amusing.

"You see, Gisborne here is a danger to women. Did you not wonder when your father quickly hurried you inside? No one is safe from him. Isn't that right?" He asked.

"If it pleases you. Is that all?" Asked Sir Guy.

I looked at him carefully. His expression seemed careless, but his eyes told a different story. I could tell he hadn't slept properly for weeks and that he was in pain.

"Not quite. Lady Rose, you seem able to look after yourself. I want you to get her used to Nottingham and protect her from any mischief." Ordered The Sheriff.

I couldn't think of anything worse. Sir Guy had been belittled and his soul bared before me, then I was expected to spend the day with him? Besides his sentence didn't make any sense and I was willing to point that out to him.

"With all due respect, if I can look after myself, Sir Guy does not need to be with me for protection." I said.

"One man and five are different." Corrected The Sheriff.

I knew how I had sounded and it had been nothing to do with what Sir Guy had done to Marian. I followed Sir Guy out of the castle and he turned to me.

"You don't trust me do you?" He asked.

"I never suggested either way My Lord, however I am certain there are things you would rather be doing than showing me around Nottingham." I replied.

"Admit it. I am revolting to you." He said.

"That isn't so. Sir Guy I didn't want to know, as far as I am concerned I know nothing." I said.

"Nothing? I killed a woman." He said.

"You misunderstand me. I think there is more to it. I got the end of a story. This time The Sheriff isn't here to order it out of you and I mean it when I say it's your affair." I said.

The look he gave me turned my limbs to rubber. He was starting to trust me as he offered me his arm, it was the only explanation as he didn't do that when he led me to the main hall. Sir Guy took me beyond Nottingham, he took me to Locksley. It was a tiny place filled with tiny houses and businesses. Most people seemed to go into their tiny houses and close their businesses when Sir Guy arrived. I admired that power he had, with other things of course, such as his dark hair and dark clothes. He was highly attractive I believed if you weren't on his bad side and I knew I wasn't. I was quite curious about his past, but I'd made a promise. I continued to walk with him but he stopped before the woods.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's not safe." He replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Outlaws live in there. My enemy." He replied.

I understood exactly what he meant. I think he knew that I would. We'd done plenty of walking as it were, I tried to turn back.

"Well maybe we should go back, I mean it will take us just as long to get back." I said.

"You agree with me?" He asked in amazement.

"Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't want to cause either of us any harm Sir Guy." I replied.

He looked at me for a few moments. It was the look of a man who had had a woman defy him once or twice before. He looked embarrassed in a way, as though he had misjudged me. He turned with me and we turned way from the woods.

"You must be hungry. Allow me to invite you for lunch." He said.

"Please." He added soon after.

I gave in and smiled at him. I nodded as he was quite right I was a little hungry. He took me to Locksley Manor. As food was provided for us, he looked back into the village and smirked.

"You'll be the talk of this place by tonight." He said.

"Only simpletons believe a man and woman cannot be friends as same gender friendships." I said.

"You have many male friends Lady Rose?" He asked.

"Several Sir Guy." I replied.

He looked quite surprised at my response and ate his lunch, while no doubt questioning my character.

"Under supervision of course." I added.

"Of course." He agreed.

Yet I could tell he didn't really believe me. A laugh escaped him and I looked at him in amazement and then questioningly.

"Forgive me, an attitude like that wouldn't have made you a good wife for The Sheriff." He said.

"My attitude is adaptable to circumstances." I said.

"Is that a woman thing?" He asked.

I stopped looking so calm and confident and feeling it too. I stopped eating and so had he. I cleared my throat before I responded.

"My Lord Gisborne...." I began.

"Don't. If you're finished I'll take you back." He added.

He did. I didn't want to outstay my welcome. It was starting to get dark when we arrived at Nottingham. It had been quite a day and most of it rather enjoyable. Sir Guy took me straight up the steps, before he bowed his head and went down them again. I couldn't let him leave without saying anything.

"Sir Guy!"

He looked back at me.

"Thank you. I had an enjoyable day." I confessed.

He turned his head slightly in disbelief. I kept eye contact with him and a serious expression to let him know that I wasn't lying to him. I think when he realized he was at a loss of what to do. He bowed his head again and walked away. It was quite frustrating how he couldn't accept pleasantries when they were put to him. I could accept that he wasn't used to them but I'd rather he was a little more forth-coming about it.


	3. Chapter 3

When betrothal goes wrong

part 3

9/5/09 (AM)

I do not own Robin Hood.

I wondered how long it would take The Sheriff to try his luck, after he was promised marriage and didn't get it and I hadn't mentioned it. Early one morning at breakfast he looked at me and started a very random conversation.

"How is Nottingham treating you?" He asked.

"Rather well My Lord." I replied.

He couldn't fool me that easily. I had realized he wasn't the caring type. It wasn't really me that he was interested in. I felt like the possession that had been lost due to gambling. He tried to look as though he cared, but I could see through him.

"You see I'm concerned that as you have no family, you have no obligation to anyone. That of course to you must seem a privilege. You have no one to think of, you have no one to dishonour or bring shame upon. You make your own mind up on how you live, who you live with, how you live, who you marry." He said.

"What are you getting at Sheriff?" I asked.

"Rose, if I may call you that, I know you have no real reason to, well, stay true to what was our engagement, I am after all older than you are, yet I wouldn't like to be ruled out of any pleasantries." He replied.

I could have sworn he was asking for something, he ought not to be asking for. One thing was for certain I'd be doing him no favours of that kind by choice, yet if I was forced that wouldn't do either, I could always leave but the castle was growing on me. I decided to appeal to his better nature, money.

"Sheriff, I am aware that you no doubt made my father an offer. I will give you a decent settlement to compensate you for not getting what was promised to you." I said.

"Now that is pleasant. You have your wits about you, not everything is about physical love. Infact, I'm not sure that we're quite so different, you and I, me and you, us." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I don't remember you protesting when your father was arrested." He added.

"He deserved what was coming to him." I said, without realizing how cold I seemed.

"Oh so cold Lady Rose! The man was merry with drink." He said.

"Not for the first time and his attitude was tiresome. I wasn't too surprised really, I had warned him gently once as a child and he slapped me in the face. I decided to wait and see if he'd do it to someone more important one day and he almost did. Now he knew that I was right and he was wrong, before he died. You have no idea how that feels." I said.

"Oh I do, I do it all the time to prove a point, sentence people to death to prove I was right. But I never did it to my own father, would have done given half a chance mind you, if the old man hadn't died before I had the chance. I like you Rose. I meant what I said, stay as long as you like." He said.

I smiled and took my leave. I wasn't proud of what I did. It was a needs must situation. Besides it saved me from a marriage to a man twice my age, who was rather I had to admit quite powerful. Luckily a sight distracted me from my thoughts. Sir Guy was walking towards me and he bowed to me, but I wish he didn't. He looked up and I saw then, he had got little sleep. Under his eyes were black as coal, making it clear that he was struggling to sleep if at all.

"Sir Guy..." I began.

"Don't speak to me in that tone, unless you mean it." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He glared at me as though I had done something bad. I was sure I hadn't. I was just concerned about him. I thought he was a good man, killer or not. Most men killed, guards and knights, Royalty in the Holy Land, that didn't make them bad people.

"As if you actually give a damn." He replied.

Without any confidence, worried he'd hate me more, as he turned away, I tried to stop him leaving by taking his arm very briefly. He looked at me questioningly and quite coolly at the same time. I was frozen to the spot and he looked down at my arm and I finally moved it. Of course I was embarrassed. That wasn't normal for me. I'd never done that before. I decided to change the subject and pretended that I hadn't.

"I'm worried." I admitted.

"You disagree with me?" He asked.

That didn't sound at all good. He made it sound as though I was against him, even though I was not. I was unsure how to respond. I didn't want to loose him as what I thought to be a friend. The only way I could try not to do that was by being honest with him, hoping he'd appreciate it.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I am against you. I want to help." I replied.

He looked at me, as though I were about to strike him at any moment. It was clear he didn't trust me or wouldn't allow himself to trust me.

"You can't help me." He said.

"How do you know if you won't let me try?" I asked.

"I said no." He added firmly.

I took a step back. I could sense temper a mile away and didn't want anything to do with it. I gave up. If he didn't want my help, I wouldn't give it to him.

'Leave' I thought.

I walked away, quite a few steps until I heard Sir Guy's voice reach my ears once more.

"Lady Rose!" He called.

I turned back, thinking he had changed his mind, or rather hopeful that he would change his mind.

"Thank you." He added.

He hadn't changed his mind at all, but I think we had this respectful tie to each other. I respected his thoughts and feelings and he respected that I respected that. I smiled at him slightly, but couldn't help but feel frustrated that he wouldn't take my help. What was he afraid of? Being helped? Did he think he had the right to suffer in silence? I couldn't and would never have asked such a thing. I decided to take a walk, I remembered the way around well, as though Sir Guy were still leading me, as far as the forest. I stopped there again. I was curious about the place. I took a few steps into it. I was there and I had the urge to carry on, turning back would be cowardice. I had nothing to fear from Sir Guy's enemy. Did I?


	4. Chapter 4

When betrothal goes wrong.

Part 4.

I do not own Robin Hood.

10/5/09

I could have cursed my own stupidity or curiosity. Either way it led to the same incident, which could have been avoided if I'd have just ended my walk, when Sir Guy and I had previously. I hadn't and that was my fault. I didn't get too far into the forest, when I heard a twig break under a foot somewhere at the side of me. I turned around quickly. There was a man there, scruffy, leaning on a large bow. He smirked at me and stood up straight. He didn't have to introduce himself. I knew perfectly well who he was.

"Lady Rose isn't it? Robin Hood, famous outlaw. You might have heard of me." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"First to warn you about your new friend Gisborne, he's a piece of work and I wouldn't get too close or even pretend to. Secondly a little payment for being here, the bracelet will do." He replied.

I looked down at my hand. Not that bracelet, it had been my mother's, a mother I never knew. I wasn't going to give that up so easily and made that clear.

"You want it, you'll have to kill me first." I said.

"Or I can just take it from you." He added, carelessly.

"You can try." I said confidently.

Robin Hood raised an eyebrow at me. He thought I was going to fight him, he was wrong. I made a convincing gesture with my eyes as though something where behind him and ran. I heard him come after me, but I was out of the forest, before he caught up with me and grabbed me by the shoulders and then turned me around. He roughly grabbed my wrist, I had clearly challenged the wrong man.

"Please! Not that one! It was my mother's!" I protested.

I was ignored until I heard a loud, familiar voice, that wasn't too far away and got Robin Hood's attention, to a point where he stopped struggling with me. It was Sir Guy of Gisborne.

"Hood!" He shouted.

I was pushed quite roughly to one side, still with the bracelet around my wrist. Sir Guy was on horse-back until he decided to fight hood. Yet I assumed it wasn't for my honour, I wasn't that vain. They had fought before and it was obvious that Sir Guy often came off worse as he did again. Robin Hood had him at his mercy and pressed the blade to his neck. He was thinking about killing him.

"Wait! Take it, take the bracelet." I said.

I pulled it from around my wrist and put it forward. I knew it would wound Sir Guy's pride but I really didn't care, it was better that than see him killed. Robin Hood turned to me and snatched the bracelet from my hand.

"You're lucky day Gisborne." He said coldly.

Sir Guy did not look happy as he got up. I wasn't stupid enough to make sure that he was alright, I knew he wasn't as he seemed to have problems breathing. Robin Hood went back to the forest. Sir Guy looked at me as though it were all my fault and to a point he was right.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What for? You saved my life." He said.

"You don't look to happy about it." I observed.

"It came at a price. I'm guessing it meant something to you." He said.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"No. I don't believe you. I heard you. Your mother's you said." He added.

"I meant it was nothing compared to a life." I added.

"Stop. Just stop." He said.

He winced slightly and put a hand to his side. Robin Hood had managed to cut him, his hand was covered in blood. He seemed so calm about it, but I couldn't be the same.

"Sir Guy you're hurt!"

"So it would seem." He said calmly.

He went to walk away but struggled to stand. I went forward and helped him. I wouldn't have been surprised if he told me to go away, but he didn't, which I think I found more surprising. I helped him back to Locksley Manor and he sat down. I went to fetch for a physician but the injured party some how managed to stop me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get help." I replied.

"You can help me." He said.

He put me in the most awkward position. Leaving wasn't an option, but the idea of seeing him bare chested wasn't a comfortable one either. A person's body was their own as far as I was concerned. Sir Guy looked at me and smirked. Perhaps he was joking?

"Problem?" He asked.

No, he wasn't joking, he was challenging. I never backed down from such a thing, so I got a bowl of water and a cloth to clean the wound. Upon my return he was shirtless and by God, he wasn't anything like I expected. I kept my thoughts to myself. I sat by him, cursing him slightly for some of my thoughts but my heart softened when he winced.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can do much more. Just a bit longer I think." I said.

I looked up to make sure that he was alright. He looked at me with a softer expression than before. I went back to cleaning the wound, though I was sure what he was thinking, I hoped if he didn't think I noticed, he wouldn't pursue. I was quite wrong. When I finished we both seemed to stand up at the same time and he had that same expression, a slight smile.

"Thank you." He said.

I smiled a little and went to take the bowl away. I was stopped. A hand wrapped around my wrist, I turned around and felt myself being pulled gently forward. My morals screamed in protest as Sir Guy got closer and closer. He kissed me and he was so gentle I could barely respond. It was so brief, yet he looked amazed when he had done it as though he ad really impuned my honour.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, forgive me." He said.

He walked away to the other side of the room. I was far from offended and believed he had the right to know about it.

"There is nothing to forgive." I said.

"You don't know what you're saying." He said.

"Maybe, but I won't hold it against you. I haven't been offended." I said.

"No?" He asked.

"Not at all. These things, these things happen." I replied.

He walked towards me again, making it suddenly hard to remember what I was saying or had already said. I knew I had repeated myself and it wasn't my fault.

"Do they?" He asked.

Thinking he was going to do the same thing again, I tried to stop him by putting my hand out. I didn't think, of course I ended up with my hand on his bare chest. I could feel his heart beating quite quickly. Sir Guy looked down and I moved my hand pretty quickly.

"I should go." I said.

"You want to?" He asked.

"That's not the point." I replied.

Sir Guy smiled at me and put his shirt back on. He led me outside and got hold of his horse. He offered me a ride back to Nottingham. I wondered for a moment if it were just an excuse for me to have my arms around him, but at the same time, I was rather tired and didn't really want to walk back to Nottingham. I accepted the ride back and when we arrived he helped me down to the floor.

"I don't want us to leave this way." He said.

His arms were still around me and my hands were on his arms.

"Like what?" I asked.

"We don't know where we stand. Surely you see that?" He asked.

"Sir Guy, emotions ran high today. I think we both know it won't happen again." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm just not sure either of us are ready for this. I don't mean to be cruel." I replied.

"You reject my affections?" He asked.

"Never reject you." I replied keeping my hands were they were.

Sir Guy seemed to be looking for a way of seeing if I was being honest with him, if he could trust me not to hurt him. In a way I was quite scared to, but I didn't like to think of it that way. I reached up and put a kiss on his cheek.

"Give it time." I added.

He let me go and I went into the castle. I wasn't on my own with a smile for much longer. The Sheriff walked over to me with a smirk on his face.

"No need to ask where you've been." He said.

"My Lord?" I asked.

"I saw you just now with Gisborne. Not your type I'd have thought." He replied.

I was disheartened by the fact that the Sheriff knew my business with Sir Guy. It wasn't that he didn't approve, it was how light and joking he seemed about it.

"Tired of living are you? You must be very brave to toy with him Rose, or very foolish." He added.

"You misjudge me." I said.

"Do I? Remember I know you Lady Rose, you're my double. You don't love, you use." He added.

"That's your opinion. I happen to see otherwise." I argued.

"Say what you like. It won't last, when it dies, so will you. Know that." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

When betrothal goes wrong.

Part 5.

I do not own Robin Hood.

10/5/09

I had a dream. I was standing infront of a mirror. It was my wedding day, it had to be by the dress I was wearing. I saw Sir Guy stood behind me, but I didn't turn around. My white dress began to turn red in the centre, it was blood-red. I was bleeding. I looked at Sir Guy in the mirror and begged for him to help me, but he stood his head and looked at me darkly. He didn't speak. I fell to the floor, still only looking in the mirror. Finally Sir Guy bent down and looked at me and I looked at him, silently begging him to help me. His face started to change, he turned to the Sheriff, who spoke to me.

"I warned you." He said.

I shook my head and managed to wake up. It wasn't like that with me and Sir Guy. As far as I knew we were still just good friends and possibly a little more, but that was all. I hadn't declared any real feelings for him and nor would I after such a dream like that one. It was early, I saw no harm in going to the main hall to see if there was any water. It was then I found I wasn't the only one there. Sir Guy too was having a drink until he saw me. He stood up as I walked over to him and helped myself.

"You're up early." He said.

"You're here early." I added.

"I have to be, Prince John will be checking on The Sheriff this morning. He has to sign a book to prove he is still alive." He said.  
"Oh." I said.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no, just woke up I suppose." I replied.

Sir Guy smiled slightly and an official looking man entered the room. I turned to him and found he had a face that was rather disagreeable. It was a face that just begged to struck right on the nose. He smirked at me and it only made the feeling worse.

"Ah. Gisborne, not flirting with the Sheriff's wife are you?" He asked.

"I'm not his wife. The wedding did not go ahead. For your information we both happened to be here by coincidence." I replied.

"Alright calm down! Although it does beg the question why you are still here?" He asked.

"That is my business don't you think?" I asked.

"Either you tell me or your father will." He threatened.

"Good luck with that. I didn't know you could speak to the dead." I added.

"He's dead? Forgive me I had no idea." He added.

Sir Guy looked at me and smirked. We all decided to wake the Sheriff, who had clearly over-slept. Sir Guy knocked on the door loudly and there was no answer. Sir Guy and I looked at each other. I nodded to encourage him to open the door. It wasn't locked. There were goblets on the floor and a wine barrel in the room. The Sheriff seemed to have had a private party and was snoring quite loudly. There was a goblet that was still half full. I believe secretly Sir Guy wanted to do what the messenger did. He poured what was left on to the Sheriff's head, or rather what was assumed to be so. A female voice cried out and Sir Guy raised an eyebrow as a kitchen maid looked up and just next to her, The Sheriff groaned. When he opened his eyes he saw the three of us glare at him and looked quite sheepish. I decided that I had seen enough, and certainly didn't want to see anymore than I had to. I left the room and heard bits of mocking of laughing. I heard footsteps behind me, it was the maid from The Sheriff's bed.

"Beg pardon mam! I meant no offence, I swear!" She practically cried.

"What the Sheriff does in his bedroom is his affair girl. I care not. We are no longer to be married and nor will we be married." I said.

"You won't sack me?" She asked.

"Why would I even if I had that sort of power, though I do have a higher status than The Sheriff. You'll be no use in the kitchen in such a state. I suggest a day off." I replied.

"I can't afford it." She said.

"How much are you paid pair day?" I asked.

"A few farthings." She replied.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know I was born.

"Come with me." I said.

I invited her into my bedroom and gave her some money from my purse.

"That ought to cover your day. You can keep the rest, get some food, Lord knows you need it." I added.

"You've been sent from heaven to this hell-hole. Bless you My Lady, bless you forever." Said the maid.

"Forget that sort of thing. What's your name?" I asked.

"Jade." She replied.

"Well Jade, you have your orders. A day off. Go on, before the Sheriff finds out." I added.

She smiled at me and scurried away. I went to watch her leave, not knowing that someone else knew of my good deed.

"How kind?" Asked Sir Guy.

I jumped.

"Please don't do that." I replied.

He was lent against the wall, smirking all over his face.

"Any kindness coming my way? Or is that it for the day?" He asked.

"What can I possibly do to be kind to you Sir Guy?" I asked.

We were both smiling. I knew full well that we were on the same wave-length. He towered above me and backed me into the wall for a kiss, deeper than the first that we shared but still just as gentle. Why was I doing it? I didn't love him? Then again what is love? Was it really letting someone kiss you just because you found them quite attractive? If that was the case perhaps I did love him. He was just a little older than I was, maybe that was the attraction. Sir Guy was just my kind of wine. Then again maybe it was all just lust. It seemed more likely as our kiss seemed to go on for a very long time and I don't know how I held my breath for so long. Nevertheless, when his lips left mine, I looked into his eyes and wanted to know more, but I wouldn't pry and another part of me was scared to know more.

"Stay at Locksley with me." He said.

"Locksley? Sir Guy, we'll ruin our reputation." I said.

"My reputation is already in tatters. Am I not worth a few careless whispers from some simpletons?" He asked.

"Sir Guy please, I haven't got my father's earnings yet. I'm still attached to his memory. Besides I promised The Sheriff compensation." I replied.

"A father you let be sentenced to death without so much as a word." Added Sir Guy.

"My own life was in danger. If I remember correctly you looked directly at me and practically accused me of trying to kill The Sheriff. I have other reasons, but I'd like to think you'd show me the same respect I have shown you." I said.

"I'd never accuse you of such a thing." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're a healer not a killer, look, barely a scar." He replied showing me his old wound.

He lowered his shirt again and I sighed briefly. Sir Guy looked at me deeply and put a finger under my chin.

"I don't want to be on your bad side." He said.

His eyes seemed to get darker and darker every time I saw him. Maybe I had to go to Locksley to see why this was? Maybe if I was there I could help him?

"Take me." I said.

He looked at me questioningly. I smiled at him and lowered my voice.

"Take me to Locksley Manor." I added.

Sir Guy looked the happiest that I had seen him. I was amazed how he took control. He gave me a few moments to get some things together, he then helped me onto the horse. Once at Locksley, the way he commanded his staff was amazing, so powerful, so demanding. My room was prepared and what seemed practically a feast was made in celebration of my arrival. He had really made the effort and I was flattered. We sat down together and I couldn't help but feel really welcome.

"I could get used to this." I said.

"Please do." Said Sir Guy.

He was being serious. I stopped smiling. His hand reached over the table and took mine. I let him and listened to him.

"You're a wonderful lady. You have the kindest smile, the kindest heart. I don't deserve your company but if you see fit to give it, I shall gladly receive it." He said.

"Sir Guy, I'm no angel. we all have good and bad inside us. You're not a bad person, I think underneath it all you've just made some bad choices, but who in this world hasn't?" I asked.

"You really believe that?" He asked.

"I believe in you, I just need you to believe in yourself." I replied.

"I can't do this alone." He admitted.

"I said it not too long ago, I'll help you if you let me." I said.

"Stay." He begged.

The man's voice was practically broken. I thought he was going to cry, there was so much sorrow in his beautiful blue eyes. I got up and walked around the table and knelt down with my hand upon his knee.

"For as long as you will allow." I said.

Sir Guy sighed with relief. I got up and held him close to me. I just wanted to take away the pain, the damage he had suffered. What had that woman done to him? How could she? A common thief over a black knight? She must have been mentally ill. It was a wonder he hadn't done it sooner, killed her I mean. Eventually I went to my room at Locksley Manor and thought a little more. How exactly could I help him? I wasn't a witch and I couldn't turn back time. What if I did more harm than good? What if I openly broke his heart? Surely he'd kill me too? Especially after all I had promised him.


	6. Chapter 6

When betrothal goes wrong

Part 6

I do not own Robin Hood

11/5/09

I wondered as the night went on, if Sir Guy actually bothered trying to go to sleep. I was still awake, wondering what to do, what I could do and the danger I could be in. Yet I was there now and I had to see for myself. I opened the door and crept away. Once out I could hear a voice down the corridor and slowly walked towards it bare-foot. As I got closer I started to be able to make out the words and the tone of desperation. My heart hit the back of my mouth.

"No, please, I didn't, no, no, no."

I turned the handle and walked in. Sir Guy was thrashing around, he looked feverish and uncomfortable. I knew better than to wake him so prepared some water for him to drink and some to put the fever down. He lunged forward and I put my hand on his back. He turned quickly to me.

"It's alright, alright, you'll be alright. It's only me. Drink this." I said.

I passed him some water and dabbed his forehead with a cold, wet cloth. He wasn't just not sleeping, he was ill, very ill.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked breathlessly.

"Staying, like you told me to and helping you." I replied.

His eyes were sliding in and out of focus.

"I don't feel well." He said.

"You're exhausted. Lye back Guy, it's alright." I said, helping his head onto a pillow.

I stroked his hair, then his face. His chest rose and fell quickly. I opened a window to let some air in. He had to cool down some how. He wasn't at peace even with his eyes closed, he was waiting for something, or someone as I knew it to be. He didn't have to tell me. I just knew that he was wrecked with guilt. If he wasn't careful, he was going to join Marian in the after-life. That's what I became worried about, the ghost of her killing him slowly but surely. Every time he moved I thought he was being haunted. Usually just an involuntary twitch or making himself comfortable. He woke up looking startled a few hours later. I looked at him with concern and he looked at me the same way.

"Have you been there all this time?" He asked.

"Just keeping the temperature down." I replied.

"You should get some rest." He said.

"So should you." I added.

I was quite taken aback when he gestured to his bed.

"Come." He said.

I was shocked at such a proposition. The idea was totally immoral.

"I don't think that would be..." I began.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

It was above and beyond the call of duty. To look after him was one thing, to sleep in his bed was another. Yet I didn't want to distress him further.

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Then prove it to me." He said.

I couldn't do it. I knew better. What he was asking of me was nothing to do with trust as far as I was concerned. I shook my head.

"Not like this." I said.

"People will already believe it." He added.

"I'm happier knowing that I did not." I said.

Sir Guy got up and walked over to me. I wasn't afraid of him, but I forgot that he was armed all day and all night. I looked down and felt something against my middle. He was either threatening to stab me or he was tempted. The sword I was afraid of.

"Are you happy now?" He asked.

"Guy..." I began.

"Admit it. You're terrified." He added.

"Not of you, of the sword." I said.

"Same difference. I control the sword." He said.

"It's the sharpness of the sword that will kill me, not you." I reasoned.

It was utter rubbish that I spoke. Yet something seemed to flicker in the blue eyes, the sun was coming up so that I could see them. I was freed and he went away from me, I was quite relieved that he had stopped but I had no idea the impact my words had had upon him.

"You're right. It's the sword that does the damage. It always has, ever since man has used one. Yet it has taken you to figure it out. Tell me, have you ever used a sword?" He asked.

Sir Guy handed me the hilt of his sword. Of course I had. I had trained with the guards at London, they were professionals. Sir Guy took another sword from the wall. I couldn't believe that he was challenging me, yet I refused to let him win without a fight. After many defensive movements he raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Very good." He said.

I turned my head slightly. I wasn't about to let my guard down over momentary praise, there was one lesson I had learned in combat. Sir Guy lowered his sword, only then did I almost do the same until he came at me again and an almighty 'clang' echoed in the room. One thing I lacked however was a little more strength. He easily pushed me back and with a thud, my back hit the wall. There was a gap between the swords that let me see him smirk. He thought he had won, I though differently. I kicked him in the shin and escaped from that venerable situation and took his sword from him. I made it clear that he was at my mercy by putting his head in a cross-lock with the swords as he looked up.

"You did well." He said.

"When a person's father is drinking, leaving one alone, it helps if you can defend yourself rather than relying on anyone else." I said.

"You don't have to defend yourself, not here." He said.

I let him get up and dropped the swords to the ground. I think he had been quite right. I didn't trust him. Why shouldn't I have to defend myself?

"Oh and why is that?" I asked.

"I'll protect you." He said.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" I asked.

"Rose, I'd never do anything..." He began.

"Guy please, don't do this. Don't tie yourself to me, I'm not what you need." I added.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

"Do you really need an answer? This isn't going to..." I began.

There was a knock at the door and I hid behind it. A guard appeared and bowed his head.

"There's a young woman to see Lady Rose, she says it's urgent." He said.

"What's her name?" Asked Sir Guy.

"She said to tell her it was Jade." He replied.

I nodded at him to say I would go.

"Very well. I shall see to it. Send her in." Ordered Sir Guy.

"Yes Sir Guy." He said.

I was unseen. He looked at me questioningly and I left, glad of the excuse and the kitchen maid's timing, before things got much worse between us. I went downstairs and saw Jade, a little blonde woman and smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I, I am with child." She replied.

I took her further into the manor where no one else would hear us.

"Was it The Sheriff?" I asked.

Jade nodded at me. I didn't quite know what to do. I had influence over both Sir Guy and The Sheriff in one way or another.

"Please, when my family find out..." she began.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll think of something for you. Just give me time." I added.

"I shouldn't be here..." she began.

"Yes you should! Don't give me that. I'll get you somewhere to live, somehow, without your family suspecting." I said.

"How?" She asked.

How was a good question. Sir Guy I didn't think would allow her there at all, not under his roof would he be apart of any kindness, of that much I was certain. The Sheriff would dismiss her completely, but that didn't mean she had to leave the castle completely.

"I'm going to advertise for a lady in waiting. Your work will be minimal. You'll stay with me at the castle. But I have to make it look fair or people will suspect. Do you understand me?" I asked.

She nodded to respond to my question. I sent her away and looked up through the crack in the stairs. Sir Guy had heard the whole thing. He walked down the stairs and looked at me questioningly.

"You're planning on hiding the mother of The Sheriff's child?" He asked.

"I got involved with this, it has nothing to do with you." I replied.

"Perhaps not, but it has everything to do with The Sheriff." He said walking away.

"Guy!" I shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

When betrothal goes wrong

Part 7

I do not own Robin Hood.

11/5/09

I ran into the main hall of Nottingham Castle. Sir Guy was infront of me and he was going to tell The Sheriff everything that he knew. Luckily The Sheriff was elsewhere and I begged him not to do say anything.

"Please Guy, don't do this, Jade has done nothing to you. What do I have to do to stop you?" I asked.

Sir Guy looked at me and stopped his search for The Sheriff and walking in general, he stayed were he was as he spoke to me.

"Do you know what he'll do to me if I betray him?" He asked.

"Ignorance is bliss." I replied.

"Ignorance will be your head if you are not careful Lady Rose. What is it you're so keen to hide from me?"

The Sheriff had appeared. We both turned to him quickly. Sir Guy looked briefly at me, I stepped forward, hoping I would do less damage.

"A matter I believe to be handled with great care, My Lord Sheriff, something I would rather admit than allow Sir Guy, who is clearly as known for listening into other people's conversations as he is for not quite being so gentle with some matters." I said.

I felt Sir Guy look at me darkly, but my life was more important than his opinion. The Sheriff smirked at me.

"And I thought you didn't care anymore, what with your new residence at Locksley. Yet I see now that maybe the rumours aren't quite true. No matter. I'm sure you know I'd rather you didn't form a relationship. So, what is this matter you wish to discuss with me?" He asked.

"It's about a member of your staff. A young woman. Jade." I replied.

The Sheriff made it clear he had no idea what I was talking about. His eyes widened slightly but looked quite blank and his expression clearly spelt the word 'And?' questioningly. I looked at Sir Guy impatiently. He had done enough damage and I wanted him gone before he did anymore. He looked at me defiantly and I knew right then, at that moment he was going to be blunt.

"She's a kitchen maid, one we found in your quarters not so long ago. She claims to be with child, your child." He said idly.

"The little blonde one? And? What do you expect me to do about it?" Asked The Sheriff.

"I have a suggestion My Lord, it would avoid any scandal on your part. The world need never know the child exists. I purpose an advertisement for a hand maiden for me. She comes forward, she gets the job, she stays in the castle with me until the child is born." I replied.

"That's all well and good Lady Rose, but what do you expect me to do when it's born?" He asked.

"Silence her with money." I suggested.

"Ha! I don't think so, silence her I shall, but not at my own cost." He corrected.

"My Lord, she'll be the mother of your child. She needs to be able to trust you, only then will she try and protect you in return. Be nice to her." I said.

"I don't do nice." He snarled.

"You don't do scandal either. You have a few months to decide yet. I'm sure you'll make a decision to profit everyone involved." I said.

"Give the baby away, that's what I'll do." He decided.

"Think how it will look My Lord, The Sheriff giving away a child. Come now." I warned.

The Sheriff looked at me darkly, then suddenly his expression changed into a smirk. I couldn't help but dread what he would think of next.

"You'd make a wonderful mother." He said.

"Oh really? And what would I tell the child about the other parent?" I asked.

"Killed in the Holy Land, along with most of Britain's men. If you're so keen to avoid me scandal, it's the perfect solution." He replied.

"What if Jade thinks otherwise? There's a good chance she'll want to bring up her own child." I said.

"What on earth would she want to do that for?" He asked.

Even Sir Guy rolled his eyes. I wanted to answer the question, but I couldn't. I'd heard that women have some kind of bond with their children, yet I couldn't be so sure myself as I had never experienced such a thing. To my surprise however, Sir Guy knew a bit more.

"Women become instantly attached to their offspring. There's no way that woman will give up her baby freely." He said.

"Then we'll force her. Lady Rose is to be the child's mother. It is my wish." Ordered The Sheriff.

"One I cannot command. I won't bring up another woman's baby. That's her job, not mine." I said strongly.

"What's the matter with you? You come here pleading her case to me, but you won't help her yourself. Tell me, do you actually give a damn about this woman?" He asked.

"Of course I do! That's why I want her to bring up her own baby. There has to be another way. Surely you have friends who can take her somewhere safe?" I asked.

"Ah. Quite. Quite. Well done. Now there's a path that really does suit us all. You need not advertise. Bring her to me. I'll deal with this." Ordered The Sheriff.

Sir Guy went to leave before me, but The Sheriff had other ideas.

"Not you Gisborne. It would appear she trusts Lady Rose a little more. She's more likely to come if she thinks she's behind it." He said.

"I have things to do." Added Sir Guy.

We were both dismissed. I knew he wouldn't be happy with me but I found myself just as displeased with him as he would be with me. However, it was he who acted on his displeasure first. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"How dare you?" He asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Without being so physical." I added.

I tugged my arm out of his grasp and I could feel the bruises forming with his finger-prints on my arm. He glared at me.

"This isn't over." He said.

"What isn't? I nearly died for your sake in there. I got us both out of trouble if anything. It's not the first time I've saved your life." I said.

"If you hate me as much as your tone tells me, maybe you shouldn't bother." He said.

"I never said that. Guy, you're not making this any easier on either of us." I said.

"Us?" He asked in disbelief.

"You and your temper Sir Guy of Gisborne, will ruin many lives. I'll me damned if you take me with you." I added.

"You're angry with me?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" I replied.

I stormed away and went to find Jade. I didn't get so far, when I heard Sir Guy's voice.

"You're angry because you care!"

I continued walking away, pretending I hadn't heard him. I had to find Jade, but when I asked around and eventually got to her home, I was told something that The Sheriff certainly didn't want to hear. I went back with the news and I was quite right.

"Someone heard the conversation. They told her and she's gone away, with the help of Robin Hood, who robbed a carriage today for her. It's taking her somewhere that looks after people in her situation. Where you expecting anyone?" I asked.

"She did what? Robin Hood! Who did it? I'm having words with my kitchen staff! More than a few! As for the man who was robbed, that was probably a surprise for you. Lord Edward was coming, with some allowance. I doubt it very much that it will have escaped Hood's attention." He replied.

I turned around as the doors opened. I knew Lord Edward well. He was a friend of the family, around Sir Guy's age. He didn't look too pleased and glared at The Sheriff. He bowed to me and I curtsied back. He took my hand and kissed it, then glared at The Sheriff again.

"I am sorry about all of this My Lady, but I'm not sorry that he ruined your engagement to this incompetent fool! Vasey where was the protection? Luckily I did manage to salvage this. Some inheritance owed to you, I came to deliver it myself." He said.

I was passed a decent sized purse of gold. More than decent if truth be told.

"Thank you, My Lord, it is most helpful of you." I said.

"The least I could do, terrible business. Yet I can't help but wonder why you don't return home?" He asked.

I paused for a moment. I could feel The Sheriff's eyes burning in the back of my head.

"I'm just living that's all. I mean I couldn't make any plans until I had some money." I replied.

"Quite so, quite so. Well now you do, if we get some transport organized I'll personally see you home." Said Lord Edward.

"Thank you, but no, I won't be returning. I'd like to see the place sold to someone who might actually like the place. I'm quite content here, well not quite here. I'm actually a guest in a village not too far from here." I added.

"Is that so? Tell me who is your host?" Asked Lord Edward.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne. You might have heard of him, in the holy land, killed Marian of Knighton." Replied The Sheriff.

Lord Edward was not happy. He looked at me in amazement.

"You're a guest to that murderer?" He asked.

"My Lord, Sir Guy is a good man, I consider him a good friend, as are you." I replied.

"Then as a good friend I cannot allow you to go near him! You stay here, or you go home, but you don't go to him! Do you understand me?" He asked angrily.

"My Lord, please, I am in no danger." I added.

"The news of your father's death hit me hard Lady Rose, I will not hear of your untimely demise also, the words would kill me." He said.

"My Lord..." I began softly.

"Please. I ask so little of you." He said.

I couldn't refuse him. He was so concerned and worried for me, that I could tell he meant every word that he said. He then glared at The Sheriff.

"And you, if I find anything had changed, it will be your head on Prince John's wall, mark my words. I'll return again to sort out the selling of the house. Until then My Lady, fair well." He said.

Lord Edward kissed my hand and left. The Sheriff crept up behind me and muttered into my ear.

"I think you're staying here tonight, don't you?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

When betrothal goes wrong

Part 8

12/5/09

I do not own Robin Hood

Lord Edward had always been a passionate man in his work and were his friends and family were concerned. Many women adored him and I couldn't blame them. He was so caring and moral in everything he did, so loyal. Yet I knew that passion could be dangerous. If I didn't do as I was told, both me and Sir Guy would be in serious trouble. A few mornings after Lord Edward's visit, I walked out of my chamber door and didn't get far before I heard a familiar voice.

"Why haven't you come back to Locksley?" He asked.

It was Sir Guy. I turned to him and found him walking towards me, I guessed from leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"I'm sorry. Lord Edward gave me strict instructions not to. We'll all be in trouble if I go there and he finds out. He was furious when The Sheriff told him that I had already been staying with you. He's a friend of my late father's. He's sorted out my affairs. I can't disobey him." I replied.

"And what about me? Rose you promised me..." he began.

"Guy I won't have Lord Edward breaking the door down followed by your neck. There's nothing I can do. Not until all of the documents are signed and I have everything I'm entitled to will he leave." I said.

"Am I not entitled to your help?" He asked.

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"When do you think?" He asked bitterly.

I knew what he was getting at, but what could I do? If I went there, back to Locksley Manor we would both be in trouble.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let Lord Edward..." I began.

"Sounds to me like the man cares too much." He accused.

"It isn't like that." I explained.

"Oh one of your several male friends is he?" He asked coldly.

"Guy, I've known him all my life. Long enough to know that although he's a good man to have on side, he's a bad man to have as an enemy. I won't bring danger to your door." I replied.

Sir Guy took my hands.

"Let him come. Let him break down the door, I won't care. Rose I need you. Don't leave me, please don't leave me." He begged.

Sir Guy was being just as passionate about his feelings towards me staying, as Lord Edward was towards me not going at all.

"I need you." He added.

I put my hand on the side of his face and he turned his head to kiss my hand. I didn't need that kiss, or the one that followed on my lips to make me change my mind, but I changed it all the same and acted upon selfish impulse, just as the Sheriff had said, I had no one really to bring shame upon. Lord Edward was nothing to me as far as I knew. If he had a problem, Sir Guy was more than capable than defending himself in his own home to argue a point. We didn't get too far before bold as brass, Robin Hood approached us, looking quite angrily at me as though I had caused some offence.

"Proud of yourself are you My Lady? That girl trusted you!" He said.

"I was trying to help her." I replied.

Sir Guy drew his sword and made it clear that he wasn't to come anywhere near me. Robin Hood wasn't finished with me though.

"By taking her to Nottingham and taking her baby off her?" He asked.

"That wasn't the case! I argued after that for her to be treated well!" I replied.

I spoke as Sir Guy attacked him but Robin Hood shook his head and walked away before he could to do any damage. It was then I began to wonder why I had even bothered trying to help in the first place. Sir Guy put his sword away and I took his arm and he led me away and spoke my thoughts.

"You shouldn't have bothered you know? People will believe what they want." He said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I said.

"It's bothered you." He said.

"Of course it has, I put my neck on the line for that woman. Some people just don't realize when someone is trying to help them." I said.

"I do." He said.

"I meant..."

"I know. I just wanted you to know." He said.

I smiled at him and it could have been such a romantic moment as he looked at me happily. Then came the thundering of hooves, followed by more and more of the same. It was The Sheriff and Sir Guy and I made a respectable distance between ourselves.

"You were told to stay at the castle! You're disobedient! You have shamed Lord Edward!" He said.

"I shame no one." I said calmly.

"On the horse now and away from him. Same goes for you too Gisborne. I won't have you ruining my relationship with these people. Lady Rose, I am warning you. Don't make things worse than they already are." He added.

I had no choice. I took The Sheriff's hand and was helped on to his horse. I saw Sir Guy glare at The Sheriff when I held on to him for support. I assumed he must have smirked in some way to provoke him, I wasn't stupid. He stopped glaring and looked at me. I knew it wasn't over and didn't dare look back as it was bad enough knowing that he was watching me leave.

"You're a fool if you think you can tame him." Said The Sheriff.

We had returned to Nottingham Castle and he poured me a drink. He turned to me and handed me a goblet of wine.

"I'm not trying to tame him." I said.

"Oh I see, you just think you're different. Lady Rose, you were incapable of showing loyalty to your own father, difference is he couldn't kill you for it. If you stay affectionate to Gisborne and then leave him for someone else, he will kill you, no question about it." He said.

"Sir Guy is not my father." I said.

"Oh and you think you can stay loyal to him? Rose I know you, I've been paying particular attention to you. You were supposed to be my wife. You're charming when you have to be, you speak mostly to save your own skin. I like all of this about you, I'd be almost sad if you were to come to any harm." He said.

Something wasn't quite right. The Sheriff was being far too merciful considering the danger I could have put him in if I'd have stayed at Locksley Manor.

"Careful, you almost sound as though you care." I said.

The Sheriff smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. You still owe me don't forget." He added.

"Ah, your not being nice to me, you're being nice to the money." I noted.

"Quite. You learn fast. Though if I were going to try and be nice to anyone, it would be, someone like myself, like you..."

"I'm nothing like you." I said.

"Perhaps not at first meeting, but neither of us seem to care what people think, do we? We act how we like, when we like, and to hell with the consequences. Don't you agree?" He asked.

The Sheriff had walked over to me as he spoke. He was just as close as he had been when he tried to help my father. There was no point in lying about saving myself for marriage anymore, but it was the last thing I wanted and the last thing that I needed. I turned away and I felt him pause upon my cheek, he moved away with a raised eyebrow and his hand in the air in surrender as the other was taken with his own goblet of wine. My father had done me a favour before he died and I didn't want it to be a waste of rope.

"Maybe I'm wrong." He added.

"No My Lord, you're right about one thing, I do act how I like and when I like." I corrected.

I left him and Nottingham castle on a horse from the stable. I made my own way back to Locksley, Sir Guy had clearly seen me return and came out of his house to help me down. He didn't ask how I had managed to escape The Sheriff. I think he was just surprised that I'd even bothered to push my luck.

"You came back." He said.

"My will is great, he has no power over me." I said.

He gave me house room freely and we wished each other good-night for a short while. It was late before I found myself making the same path to his private room once again, for the same reason as last time.

"Guy..."

"No, not again, please."

He was trapped in deep distress until finally he woke up with tears rolling down his face. He looked up at me and I sat next to him.

"You should go." He said.

"Guy?" I asked.

"I won't make the same mistake twice." He replied.

"Who said you will?" I asked.

"I won't fall in love with who doesn't love back." He said.

I didn't have an answer for that. I couldn't tell him that I loved him, because I didn't think I loved him, I didn't know what love was.

"You can't can you?" He asked.

"Only because I don't want to lie to you, I cannot be sure that I love you." I said.

"I thought as much. I implore your honesty. You have been kind to me, though I do not think I deserved it." He said.

"What are you going to do Guy? You carry on this way much longer..." I began.

"No. It doesn't matter. It isn't like anyone would care." He added.

"I care of that much I am certain. That's why I am here. Please. I returned to help." I said.

"You can't do that if you're going to be this way." He said.

"Guy, if you call what we have love then I will say it, but if not then I won't." I said.

"I can't tell you that you love me." He said.

"And I can't leave knowing you'll be ill without me." I said.

"Perhaps you do, but I can't be sure. You won't stay." He said.

"Of course I'll stay." I said.

"Will you? Then lye down with me." He said.

I didn't hesitate. This time I neglected the moral high-ground. I got on the bed properly and turned to him slightly. He slowly put his arm around me, as though expecting me to flinch away at any moment. I stayed true and put my arm around his middle, and rested my head upon his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

When betrothal goes wrong.

Part 9.

I do not own Robin Hood.

13/5/09

I woke up as the sun hit my eyes the next morning. It had to be quite early and I started to slowly remember where I was and who I was with. I moved my eyes up slightly. Sir Guy was asleep, quite peacefully too. I didn't remember being disturbed, so I knew that he had slept quite well. I was happy for him, to see him so calm and relaxed. I felt myself smile as he opened his eyes, the sun disturbing him as it had me.

"Good morning." I said.

He wiped his eyes in surprise. It had clearly been a shock to himself that he had had some sleep. He took a deep breath and put a slight smile on his own face.

"You stayed." He said.

"You asked me to. Trust me now?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. Sir Guy got up and got dressed for the day. I did the same and then followed him wondering why he was ignoring me all of a sudden. Eventually he turned to me as we went outside. I looked at him questioningly and he sighed.

"I don't mean to be impatient, but I still don't know where I stand." He said.

"Sir Guy you have nothing to worry about, I..."

I was cut off. A man on horse-back approached us. It was trouble as I knew it. It was Lord Edward and he looked very unhappy as he got off his horse. He roughly pulled me to one side and glared at Sir Guy as though I had no will of my own.

"I can't protect you if you won't help yourself! He's a monster!" Shouted Lord Edward.

"I disagree with you." I said.

"That's your problem, but you can't disagree with a direct order. I'm in charge of you and your affairs from now on..." he began.

"I don't think so." I said willfully.

"Think again. It was your father's last wish to see you well looked after if anything should happen to you. Gisborne's involvement with you ends today." He added.

"And how are you going to see to that?" Asked Sir Guy.

Lord Edward sent him a hateful glare to say the least. He had been holding some papers in his hand. He passed one to him, it bore Prince John's seal.

"This order has been witnessed by Prince John himself." He said.

"As I'm sure you can see, it states that the daughter of any Lord if unmarried at the time of his death, is put into the custody of a trusted fellow, either to marry or to marry her to someone else. Now My Lady, I have the highest respect for you and it pains me to be your master, I would hate for you to hate me, yet I know at this moment in time, you certainly do not love me." Said Lord Edward.

"A trusted fellow the document states. Trusted by whom I ask you? Certainly not me. You have the nerve to call Sir Guy monster, yet the only monster is the one who tries to imprison me against my will." I said.

"Don't let that be your final statement." He warned.

It happened rather quickly. I didn't see it happen but suddenly, Sir Guy was infront of me, sword blocking Lord Edward's in my defence. It was obvious how he had seen it coming. Lord Edward glared at him, then at me. He moved his sword but neither lowered their weapon, be it to fight for me or each-other.

"Your final answer Lady Rose, whatever decision you make, Prince John will hear of it." He warned.

"I stay here a free woman. I've seen a different side to you today Lord Edward. I once knew you as the man every woman in London wanted to marry, for your charm and loyalty. I see neither quality in you at least not towards me. I see who, I want to see and that does not mean you. Good day." I said.

Lord Edward had had his pride wounded between me and Sir Guy. He finally put his sword away and went right up to me so that his nose almost touched mine.

"You'll regret this. Maybe not now, but you will." He said.

"I don't think so." I said.

"The Lady wished you good day, I suggest you leave." Ordered Sir Guy.

"Gisborne, you have no idea what you've done." Added Lord Edward.

"Oh I think I know exactly what he did just then Lord Edward and if you say any different I will put it straight." I added.

"You dare challenge me?" He asked.

"I'll challenge anyone who brands me or Sir Guy a liar." I replied.

Lord Edward left in a foul mood. The Sheriff arrived just after and realized instantly that the meeting hadn't gone as he had no doubt planned it.

"Have something against marriage do you?" He asked.

"No but I have something against men who try and force and blackmail me, along with anyone that I..."

I stopped and Sir Guy looked at me hopefully. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow and I changed the wording after Sir Guy tried to encourage me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hold in highest regard." I added.

His face fell and The Sheriff smirked and mocked us slightly.

"Aww, how sweet? But you really have caused me enough trouble for one day Lady Rose, come, you belong at Nottingham." He ordered.

"With all due respect..." I began.

"While the sun is up My Lady." Enforced The Sheriff.

Neither Sir Guy or I could argue, not really. It was with a heavy heart, knowing of Sir Guy's disappointment, that I returned to Nottingham Castle. I followed The Sheriff, it was all rather De Ja Vu as he poured me a drink once again.

"You know Rose, I never much liked the idea of marriage either. All that commitment to one person for the rest of my life, doesn't seem fair, especially if you never met the person and you don't have any interest in them what so ever. I thought I grew up to the idea, now I see that I'm quite glad your father did what he did. You wouldn't have been happy with me, not really. You'd have betrayed me within a week." He said.

"That's not so, once married to you that would have been all." I said.

"Even after the maid?" He asked.

"My conscience would be clear knowing I was the faithful one." I replied.

"What if you didn't have to be faithful?" He asked.

I stopped drinking wine and lowered the goblet.

"Surely that defies the point of marriage, My Lord?" I asked.

"Perhaps, but we'd all get what we wanted. Protection from Lord Edward and Prince John, our own lives, after one night, you'd be free to come and go to Gisborne as you pleased." He replied.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. I had to confirm that I fully understood what he was suggesting for me to do.

"You want me to marry you and then become Sir Guy's Mistress?" I asked.

"I get my share of your fortune, you have your freedom." Added The Sheriff.

"Sheriff..."

"Oh come now! Don't take the moral high-ground with me! Everyone knows you and Gisborne have been together at least twice if not more times, the way you shouldn't. You marry me, the attention will be taken from you, because they won't expect me to allow such a thing. But I can't stop you doing what I do. It's either me or Lord Edward. Of course you could always try and convince Gisborne to ask you, but he would be marrying out of his status. In marrying you, he would become a Lord and I don't think people would like that." He added.

"I don't want to marry." I said.

"Marry is such a strong word Rose. I prefer the term, brief union. What I'm really offering you is freedom, to live as you please." He said.

"By getting what you wanted in the first place? You know I'd almost be tempted Lord Vasey, if there was some element of thought to what you offer me." I said.

"Believe me, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't be offering this. You see to me, you're not just some, young, pretty, thing that looks good on my arm when visitors come, no, no, you Rose, are my equal. Now I've never said that to anybody, not even Gisborne." He said.

I must have made it pretty clear, I found his words rather queer. I gave my head a shake and put my goblet on the table. I didn't expect what happened next. The Sheriff came for me.

"Wait, wait, wait...Rose." He said.

He took my hand and I turned to him. His eyes widened from time to time as he spoke.

"We'd make good company for each other, don't you think?" He asked.

"You're slimy." I replied.

"I'm not, I'm nice, try me." He said.

The Sheriff forced himself upon me and although I instinctively wrinkled my face in disgust, I found that he could have been worse than he was. He'd clearly had more than enough practice with maids in the castle, to know how to handle a woman. When he stopped kissing me, he opened the door and made it clear that I was to leave.

"Perhaps you need more time to think about it." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

When betrothal goes wrong.

Part 10.

I do not own Robin Hood.

14/5/09

I hadn't long been awake, after the worst night's sleep in a long time. Yet I was dressed, before the door burst open and Sir Guy made it clear he really was as unhappy as I had left him. He shut the door, I knew it would have struck fear in anyone else, but I knew that I wasn't in any real danger from him.

"High regard?" He asked.

"Guy..." I began.

"High regard! Tell me what that is supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It's not that simple." I replied.

"You either love me or you don't." He said coldly.

"You know I'd do anything for you, but I can't shoulder you with any responsibility you don't want. It would be an unpopular idea and I have been given a proposition, it's not a nice one, but it could be an option." I said.

Sir Guy looked at me questioningly and I told him what Sheriff Vasey had offered me. As soon as I said the word 'marriage' in the same sentence as 'Sheriff' it became clear the idea wasn't welcome. Sir Guy shook his head at me. The offer, clearly wasn't accepted before he spoke to confirm his expression.

"You call it an option? I do not. You really think I would shrink from the responsibility that would come with being your husband? Or care if people thought that was the only reason I wanted you as my wife? Maybe you're right to be timid at the idea, you clearly don't know me at all." He said.

"I never meant to imply that you wouldn't be able to step up to the title." I said.

"It certainly sounds that way." He said.

"No. I liked the idea of a Lord of Gisborne..." I began.

Before I could finish my sentence, Sir Guy got to his knees and took my hand. He looked up at me, looking hopeful that I'd not reject him as he had been before.

"Then marry me. Be my wife, not my mistress." He said.

I thought a rejection would be dangerous. In some ways I was lucky that it wasn't time for me to make up my mind. There was a knock on the door, Sir Guy stood up as though he knew there wouldn't be time for me to answer. The Sheriff entered the room and sent him a warning look.

"Just thought I'd let you know, Prince John has heard of your little spat with Lord Edward. He's on his way personally to see you." He said.

Before I knew it, I was in the main hall of Nottingham Castle and a trumpet sounded as His Royal Highness, The Prince Regent, Prince John entered the room. I curtsied before him instantly, he snapped his fingers to order me upright again.

"I believe there is a...problem with your good-lady-self and Lord Edward." He said.

I had just looked up when he decided to take my hand in mid-speech. I looked passed him as Sir Guy appeared apprehensively in the doorway, but still managed a jealous glance at The Prince Regent, who noticed that I wasn't paying him much attention and turned to him.

"Ah, well this does save me a job. Tell me Gisborne, what has a man like you done to deserve such loyalty from a young lady like Rose?" He asked.

The Sheriff too, who was present during the meeting looked at Sir Guy, as though he thought the same thing. He couldn't come up with an answer, it was an impossible question to answer and I think that is why it was asked in the first place.

"If I might Your Highness, Sir Guy has always shown me the greatest respect from the moment I arrived. He has rescued me from an outlaw twice and saved me from the end of Lord Edward's sword. I am entirely in his debt." I replied.

"Is that so? He failed to mention that in his report. Oh Lady Rose, why him my dear? You could have any man you like in court, even I have allowed my mind to wonder from time to time. I know you know about Marian. Doesn't it bother you?" Asked Prince John.

"Bother me?" I asked.

"Aren't you frightened that he claimed to love her, yet he killed her all the same?" He asked.

"I'm not Marian." I replied.

"And what makes you different from her?" He asked.

"That my affections don't belong with the outlaw Robin Hood." I replied.

"But they belong solely to Sir Guy?" He asked.

Sir Guy looked up at me quickly. I had the chance to accept him infront of who was practically England, as King Richard was away in the Holy Land. It would be the ultimate commitment, a chance to show him that the women of England weren't all ungrateful and soul-less as the last.

"Yes. Yes they do." I replied.

Sir Guy smiled warmly at me. Prince John turned to him, as The Sheriff rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. As Prince John had words with Sir Guy, he walked up to me.

"He'll never trust you. He'll never grant you what you want." He said.

"Sheriff please, I couldn't marry you, the marriage would be a mockery. Surely you can see that?" I asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, he'll be the death of you, if you aren't careful. You come to me when you see it, you'll know what I mean when you do." He replied.

I looked at him questioningly, but he just took my hand and kissed it as Prince John and Sir Guy turned back to us. The Sheriff pretended as though he were happy for me.

"Very brave of you." He said.

"Quite. Gisborne and I have had a chat. His status would rise in the event of an official union to match your own Lady Rose. But that is between yourselves. As for Lord Edward, we'll be having a little chat about giving me half a story." Said Prince John.

I smiled and he left with a brief wave, but then turned back with a smirk as Sir Guy took me by my hands.

"Oh and Gisborne, you break her heart, I'll break your neck. Her father was a valued member of court. You Sir, had better cherish her well. I shall know." He added.


	11. Chapter 11

When Betrothal Goes Wrong.

Part 11.

I do not own Robin Hood.

15/5/09 and16/5/09.

A.N. Exams and Night out is my excuse. The latter not as valid but I could hardly write this after that night, believe me. So it will be a short one as it is a brief light-bulb moment.

I returned to Locksley Manor with Sir Guy. I thought he was happy with me, but he wasn't as happy as I thought he would have been. We had been practically blessed by Prince John, The Sheriff was powerless, apart from his words of warning to me that suggested I could be in danger at any moment and Lord Edward was sure to be in a great deal of trouble with Prince John.

"Welcome home." I said.

"Is it?" He asked.

"Guy?" I questioned his tone.

"Why do I still have the feeling that you're not here because you love me? Apart from the obvious that you still haven't said those words." He replied.

He expected me to say it on command, but I had had enough of admitting how I felt for one day. I said nothing but felt guilty when he turned away with disappointment in his eyes. I thought back to The Sheriff's words. 'When you see it you will know.' Was he talking about an expression? Or a direct action? Either way the riddle had puzzled me and almost worried me, but not as much as the thought that Sir Guy was loosing interest in me.

"If I say it now, you'll think me humouring you. I have heard tell of couples who instinctively know that they love each other. Isn't there a chance that we are one of them?" I asked.  
As I spoke to him, I put my hand on his arm. By the time I had finished speaking, as I had deliberately thrown in the word 'couples', he turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. In response to my question I was kissed much more passionately than ever before. I rose up to the devil inside me and responded just as well. I had always heard that one thing led to another with men, when you're in love with a man, when suddenly all that matters is being with him, obeying him and pleasing him. I know full well that I consented to everything that happened to me, that ended with waking up the following morning, in pale, muscular arms against a pale, muscular chest, with not a stitch between either of us. Did I regret it? Of course in some way, it was immoral, rude and unacceptable, yet as I thought back to that night, how could I? How could I regret the look in Sir Guy's eyes when he woke up and found me still in his arms? He looked to start with amazed, impressed, then finally very happy as he looked down and kissed me good morning. I noticed how he got ready for the day, he walked with an unmistakable swagger about him as though he owned all of England. I caught him about his day to day business, I had always heard him described as a merciless beast. Yet when the tax man complained that a man hadn't paid his taxes on time, I saw him reach into his own pocket. I felt a sense of pride, The Sheriff had been wrong, or so I thought. Yet when I turned back after smirking slightly to myself, the man was on the floor with two coins in his eyes. I rushed over as his family gathered around him. His young wife tried to wake him, I checked for the slightest sign but it was too late.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"How can you be? How can you? Are the rumours true? You actually want to be in his presence?" She asked.

"You don't understand..." I began.

"Oh no your ladyship! It is you who do not understand what he puts us through. He sometimes makes the Sheriff look kind." She added and left.

It was then that The Sheriff's words haunted me again. 'When you see it you will know.' I saw death and I knew that I would need the highest protection that could be provided if ever I displeased him. I returned to Nottingham Castle and said the words, I had hoped I never would.

"Sheriff Vasey, you were right. I saw it and I know." I said.

He looked at me and nodded quite calmly.

"Alright, that was big of you. But what does it mean? Will you stay or will you go? You have to let him know and you have to let me know." He said.

"What concern is it of yours if I do either?" I asked.

"Don't hurt me so Rose, your actions are of great concern to me. If you would believe me, I would actually feel something if anything happened to you. I know you have a burning passion for that man, but that could be the death of you. Perhaps you should turn that passion to someone else hmmm?" He suggested.

"Vasey don't go there. I made up my mind. There's something I can do, there must be." I replied.

"Rose it's too late. The damage is done, it's been long done and dead. He is who he is. You are what you are. Now all you have to decided if you as you are can accept him as he is." Said The Sheriff.


	12. Chapter 12

When betrothal goes wrong.

Part 12.

I do not own Robin Hood.

17/5/09.

Everyone has a dark side to them. Perhaps some more than others but that doesn't make them a bad person. The Sheriff however seemed to be putting my theory to the test. He had ordered the setting up of a candle-lit dinner just for the two if us, guards only allowed outside the room not inside.

"What are you doing Vasey?" I asked.

"Does a man need a reason to have a lovely woman to dinner?" He asked innocently.

"A man no, The Sheriff of Nottingham, yes." I replied.

"I think I shall take that as a compliment. Shall we?" He asked, gesturing me to a seat.

He was massaging his own ego. I knew perfectly well what I meant. I didn't trust him. He seemed to know too much for his own good, about me and about Sir Guy. I sat down anyway, wondering what else he could tell me about Sir Guy, maybe himself or even things I didn't know about me. Dinner was served but I couldn't have been less interested in eating.

"You didn't answer my question. Why am I here?" I asked.

"I'm not forcing you." He replied.

"You brought me here for dinner. I'm guessing this isn't you courting me." I added.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"You know my answer." I replied.

"You're aiming below yourself. The union between you isn't a popular one. You know this." He said.

"You mistake me for someone who cares what the villagers think." I added.

"Not just villagers. You forget that Lord Edward has the ability to charm the birds from the trees and Prince John into his favour. I'm not telling you this to worry you, I'm telling you this to warn you. You're playing with much fire with no training and it's going to burn you." Said The Sheriff.

"I still don't see why you want to warn me. Why won't you just leave me to it? What's happening?" I asked.

The Sheriff handed me a piece of parchment. It was torn and I knew exactly what was on it. He smiled at me as I read it.

"When your father ended the agreement, a part of the agreement still remained. The latter part was that I was to treat you well and protect you at all costs. My signature is below that. Whatever people say, I am a man of my word." He said.

It was so. The agreement was written in my father's hand and it bore Nottingham's seal. Although not my husband, it meant that he was to be my protector. Did I need one? The parchment showed that he still had some sort of hold on me. I was tempted to take a leaf out of my father's book and tear the remainder of the agreement, but The Sheriff knew this as I held it in both hands.

"That's your decision, but I wouldn't rely on my only Alli being the man who causes pain to so many, but I wouldn't think anything less of you if you did. It must be daunting for you to know that I am still a part of your life. Unlike Gisborne however, I care not either way. I won't guilt trip you and I won't kill you." He said.

He was quite right. I had no one left. There was no doubt in my mind, yes Sir Guy loved me and I was in no danger as long as I stayed true to him, but personally I couldn't make that decision that I would always be with him. With that in mind I took one hand away from the parchment and handed it back to The Sheriff.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. You're right, I need some help here." I replied.

"Brains as well as beauty. I won't deny I was worried you'd tear it. You exceeded my expectations. You're not as trusting as I thought." He said.

"I never said I didn't trust him and I don't appreciate you putting words in my mouth." I argued.

"How now, Rose! No need to be so hostile to me. I am not your enemy. I don't like to see you angry, least of all when I have caused such a thing. I am nothing but your humble servant." He said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I told him.

"It works for Prince John." He said.

"Who may be fooled by Lord Edward, but I am not." I said.

"The same Lord Edward who you saw a dark side too, yet I heard you saw the same from Gisborne today. Are they so different?" He asked.

"He tried to kill me." I replied.

"Given time and one foot out of line you think Gisborne won't?" He asked.

"You really think he will?" I asked.

"Gisborne has his own powers of persuasion. It's what comes with being in politics. He'd get away with it too." He replied.

"He wouldn't have another on his conscience." I said.

"No? You think it won't happen again? You erased that guilt. I don't now how but I know you did. He has no shortage of admirers. Who can blame them? He's an attractive man, you know it yourself. It could have done more harm than good." He said.

"You say I've made him worse?" I asked.

The Sheriff smirked at me and walked away and towards the window. I followed him and saw Sir Guy on his way to the castle.

"You've given me back the man I hired. A lean, mean, murdering machine. It's what he was, it's what he is, it's what he'll always be. It's not with a man where your affections lye." He added.

The doors opened after a few sounds of protests and a painful groan. The Sheriff and I turned to Sir Guy as the doors crashed open. The Sheriff frowned and looked quite annoyed.

"Did you just kill my men?" He asked.

"No, but they might take some leave for medical reasons. I was told there was an important meeting going on." Replied Sir Guy.

He looked at the table, the candles were still lit and the places set for two, didn't make the situation look very innocent on my part.

"Indeed. I was asking when I would have my money back..." began The Sheriff.

"Money? What money?" Asked Sir Guy.

"The sum I wasted on a wife I didn't get. Lady Rose made me an honourable promise." Replied The Sheriff.

"How much?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Guy please..." I began.

"How much?" He repeated.

The Sheriff muttered it under his breath. I was amazed that Sir Guy understood it as I certainly did not.

"It will be in your hand tomorrow. You do not harass her over money, you see me." Ordered Sir Guy.

I sensed a temper and I think The Sheriff did the same. He shrugged in acceptance as though he was being reasonable. Then Sir Guy offered me is arm and I didn't dare refuse. He took me back to Locksley and I notice people shaking their heads at me and some look quite worried. Sir Guy had become stony-faced and led me inside Locksley Manor.

"I'd offer you dinner, but it appears you already ate." He said coldly.

"All I knew was that he wanted to see me. I had no idea..." I began.

"He's trying to put you off isn't he? Isn't he?" He asked loudly and angrily.

"Even if he were his attempts would be in vain, Guy please don't be angry with me." I replied.

"How can I? It isn't you it's him, him and the rest of the upper class! Rose I need to know that you're loyal to me. I need to know that you will ignore what people say. I need your trust. I need you to stay true to me." He said passionately.

"Guy it's you who need to trust me. I am already loyal to you, but if you can't see that..." I began.

Sir Guy then looked at me with desperation in his eyes.

"No! Please! Don't tell me that! Just don't!" He begged.

"Guy I don't want to leave you, but you're making this impossible for me." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Rose believe me I don't mean to do anything to hurt you." He said.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne, I trust you, I will be as loyal as I can and I love you." I said.

His expression changed. I had finally said what he wanted to hear. He was a mixture of amazed and happy. I couldn't help but smile at him as he turned to me and looked at me as though I was the answer to all his prayers, painted gold and perfection. I felt my own smile fade as he produced a ring from his pocket and knelt before me, taking my hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.


	13. Chapter 13

When Betrothal Goes Wrong.

Part 13.

I do not own Robin Hood.

18/5/09-/19/5/09

A.N started late and been working.

It was to be done properly. While my wedding was being planned I stayed at Nottingham Castle, away from Sir Guy. The Sheriff had been surprised at the decision, or so I thought but he was more surprised I think that I had accepted the proposal.

"You said yes?" He asked.

"I did. That's why I am staying here, until the wedding is organized." I replied.

The Sheriff seemed to smirk knowingly as though he knew that circumstances would take over. Of course they did. Anything that was ordered from London that went through Sherwood Forest was stolen or broken. The outlaws were obviously behind it. They had heard of the wedding being planned from the villagers no doubt, who probably thought it was about time I acted more like a lady and stayed away from Locksley until I was married officially to Sir Guy. The poor man was getting more and more angry and distressed as though he was certain the way things were going we would never get married. When my dress was taken, he took that the most personally. As soon as we received the news in Nottingham Castle, he slammed his fist on the table and cursed quite fluently. The Sheriff sent me a warning look or perhaps a look that told me to sort it out before things got out of hand. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't order things from London. I'm sure we could have a perfectly happy wedding..." I began.

"I want it to be perfect." He added.

"Guy, no matter what I wear or how much money is spent, I don't really mind how we get married, as long as we are. Months we have spent trying to do it the expensive way and we've probably spent more trying to do it as such. Maybe we should just have it solved locally. Pay a dress-maker and baker and so on." I said.

"You deserve a proper wedding." He argued.

"As long as we are declared husband and wife by a man of God, it will be." I argued.

"Gisborne listen to the lady. She's offering you what no other woman would, a low-key wedding. Now I think you'd be a fool to, yes what is it?" Asked The Sheriff.

A guard stood nervously in the doorway. He cleared his throat and bowed to us all.

"We have a situation sir." He said.

"What?" Asked The Sheriff.

He walked away slightly and was passed a moses basket. He walked towards us, inside the basket was a tiny baby. It came too with a note addressed to The Sheriff. I didn't need to read the note to know what had gone on. The Sheriff however read the letter, rolled it into a ball and threw it into the fire-place.

"Get rid of it." He ordered.

"No!" I shouted.

I took the baby from the guard, who seemed very glad that I did and he took his leave very quickly.

"This is your doing Sheriff. It's a helpless child." I argued.

"It's a girl." He added.

"We can't pick and choose!" I argued.

"You're an almost married couple! You take her, have her as your own." Said The Sheriff.

"No. I won't raise your child for you Sheriff." Said Sir Guy.

"Then send her to an orphanage." Suggested The Sheriff.

"Her father is still alive." I said.

"Not in this case. You can't force me to change my mind." He said.

"So you'll protect another man's daughter but not your own?" I asked.

He was silent and Sir Guy raised an eyebrow. I continued with trying to convince him to keep his own daughter.

"Vasey, men will come and go. They will be loyal and they will be disloyal but if you treat her right, your daughter will never betray you. She will always be there for you. Guy and I won't always be here to entertain you but she will. It's her duty to repay you for keeping her alive and in some ways giving her life." I added.

The Sheriff seemed to think about it. As he did I was certain he was softening and gave him the baby. He took her and Sir Guy looked at me doubtfully. To our surprise he seemed to accept her, her eyes opened and she looked at him. Sir Guy and I looked at her, her eyes were the exact replica of her father's. He decided to keep her and had everything arranged for her, including her own part of the castle.

"What did you mean by another man's daughter?" Asked Sir Guy.

"When my father ripped the agreement to our betrothal, in it's place was left The Sheriff's signature and the remainder of a promise which stated that he would always protect me from harm." I replied.

"He's kept that? Why would he do such a thing?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Guy, he's many things but a man of his word he certainly is. Plus this way it makes him look good if he is a protector and a father." I replied.

"Rose, I am to be your husband. I am to be your protector, not him. I want that treaty ended before our marriage. He has a daughter of his own to protect and it is my promise and honour to protect you." He said.

I knew The Sheriff wouldn't like me telling him to end his promise. He was sure to hand me the parchment himself and ask me to end it like he did previously.

I found him the next day, he was to my own surprise entertaining his daughter and had even named her after her mother.

"Look who's come to see us Jade! It's Auntie Rose. A perfect middle name don't you think? Jade-Rose of Nottingham." He said.

It was amazing to see how well he had taken to fatherhood. Perhaps it was a deep secret within him that he had always wanted to be a father and an almost responsible one at that.

"Oh dear. You don't look happy and I'm guessing this isn't something to be said infront of small children. Take her away." He ordered.

Jade-Rose was taken away and I decided to just cut straight to the point, half knowing he was probably going to get me to change my mind or deceive Sir Guy in one way or another.

"I can't accept your protection anymore." I said.

"Husbandry protection only is it?" He asked.

"If you already know, why ask me?" I asked.

"Because I'm not interested in what he wants. I want to know what you think and I know you don't really trust him, the damage he could do to you before, if ever Richard returns. Yes I've always known your family were great supporters of the King and it's only natural you follow the same belief, but Gisborne is due for the chop, as am I for certain if he does return. Is any of this worth it?" He asked.

"I love him." I said.

"That isn't what I asked Rose. Do you really want to risk your own head for him? I have tried to keep my silence but..."

"I will plead innocent." I said.

He smirked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Too all knowledge of any treachery." I added.

"You're marrying that treachery." He said.

"I'm marrying a black knight." I argued.

"And he's marrying a black heart." He added.

"You know not of what you speak." I told him.

"Oh I do. You love Gisborne for the protection he can offer you against Prince John or anyone else before the King comes home. Also perhaps for his looks, but you won't stay loyal to him. You have a black heart Rose your ladyship. A heart that would do well with someone who lacks the same loyalty." He said.

"You misunderstand me. Guy has always and will always follow orders. I do not see him for the treachery or protection." I said.

"You'll be telling me next you want to start a family with him." He said coldly.

"It isn't uncommon for a couple to marry and have children Vasey." I said.

"It's uncommon to marry a murderer and have his children. I'm not talking about duty and you know it. Cold blood Rose, that's what it was. A selfish act because he didn't get his own way." He said.

I shook my head and he glared at me.

"Guy has learned his lesson. I'm in no danger from him." I said.

"Has he told you this himself?" Asked The Sheriff.

"Some things don't need to be said." I replied.

"Your funeral." He added.

"My wedding." I corrected.

"Grant me one favour before you promise yourself to him forever." Said The Sheriff.

I looked at The Sheriff with interest, wondering what on earth I could do for him now, that I couldn't if I were married. He grabbed both of my wrists so that I couldn't strike him in any way. I looked at him and into, around his eyes. He wanted what I once, twice refused him. I had only gone to see him to make him let me go as of any interest to him, yet he had made it clear that I was still of great interest to him. He kissed me. To start with I was horrified, my thoughts on Sir Guy, the man I was going to marry. Yet eventually The Sheriff let go of my wrists and he put his arms around me. I couldn't believe what I had done. When he let me go, I made it clear it was never to happen again. I slapped him in the face and walked away, once at my room I locked the door behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

When betrothal goes wrong.

Part 14.

I do not own Robin Hood.

19/5/09.

I remember it too well. The news that struck fear into the heart of Sir Guy and I could see it in his eyes as messengers rode into every town to announce the news: _The King is returning! Long live the King! Long live King Richard The Lion-heart!_ There was no use in running. He knew that. When I heard the news I went to see him, wondering if he knew the same thing. He was still there, at Locksley Manor. He looked at me when I came in, I had searched a few rooms and had started to think he had left Locksley and left me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Guy I had to..." I began.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will accept my punishment, it is what is coming to me and I know that I deserve it. You should go." He said.

"No." I said.

It had been a long time since I had refused him anything. In-fact I could hardly remember if I ever had. Sir Guy glared at me.

"You can't ask me to leave you now." I added.

"If you love me you'll go." He argued.

"I stay because I love you. You owe me a marriage Guy of Gisborne. You don't want another charge against you." I said.

"What would you have me do?" He asked.

"Come with me to the church, right now and marry me." I replied.

"You're not serious." He said.

I took his hand and smiled in contradiction.

"Yes I am." I added.

Sir Guy let me take him by the hand and into the church. The priest eyed us suspiciously and Sir Guy nodded at him.

"Marry us." He ordered.

"My son I cannot..." He began.

"Please." I added.

The priest seemed unmoving until we both gave him a handful of gold. Men of God were so easily persuaded when it came to money. We joined hands and Sir Guy looked at me throughout in amazement. I knew my words well and didn't struggle saying them at all.

"I do."

"I do."

It wasn't exactly what I had in mind. A quick and silent wedding, no guests and no celebration afterwards. However it didn't really make a difference. I was married, a kept woman. Though I knew I was soon to be a widow and Sir Guy, my husband knew that it would be his last night before King Richard would come for him. He didn't sleep. I know this as neither did I. We lay in bed and waited for our fate.

"You shouldn't have married me. They will take you too." He said.

"I made you a promise and now I have made you a vow." I said.

"Your love will be the death of you." He said.

"I do not fear King Richard. He can chain me and accuse me of betraying England with my heart, but I will not betray my heart." I said.

"I love you. I realize now I never really told you, yet I expected it from you. I return your love and I'm glad you made the decision to be my wife and took time to help me." He said.

It had to be during the most intimate of kisses that King Richard made it very clear he was back. We heard the cries of joy and happiness from outside. He had come himself. We got dressed and I saw the King dismount his horse and draw out his sword. I followed Guy out of the house as I heard a deep voice speak.

"Gisborne! Show yourself!" Ordered King Richard.

He stepped out and turned back to me.

"Go inside." He muttered.

"Til death I said. You're not dead yet." I argued.

"You will be if you show loyalty now. Go." He ordered.

"Gisborne! I'm waiting!" Shouted The King.

I walked passed Guy and curtsied low to him.

"You called My Lord?" I asked.

"For Gisborne." He added angrily.

"I am Gisborne. Lady Rose of Gisborne." I added.

The King did not look amused or impressed. I felt Guy drag me up by my arm and he shook his head at me. He then looked back at The King and bowed his head.

"I apologize for my wife." He said.

"Your wife Gisborne? You married? Madame! Your father wants his head examining." Said The King.

"My father did not make the decision your highness, he is dead." I informed him.

"You made the decision freely?" He asked.

"Yes I did." I replied.

I could sense that Guy was not happy with my lack of fear and bluntness with The King. He glared at him and then back at me.

"Do you know what this man has done?" He asked.

"If you're talking about Marian..." I began.

"Amongst other things! This man tried to kill me himself. Marian died defending me!" Shouted The King.

I remember frowning as though I had misheard him. I had always been led to believe that the only reason Marian was killed was because of rejection.  
"I see he failed to add that to his adventures in the Holy Land." Added King Richard.

"Rose I couldn't tell you, not after all you'd done for me. I was scared." Said Guy.

"Now you know. I will gladly see to it as you have been deceived..." Began King Richard.

"Don't." I said.

"Lady Rose?" He asked.

"Leave my marriage alone. He is still my husband." I replied.

"You defend him?" Asked King Richard.

"I cannot defend him. I don't know why he did what he did and I don't think I want to know. But I made a promise to God. He's not dead." I replied.

"You're insane. Where exactly do your loyalties lye?" He asked.

"To King and Country as ever your highness but it isn't the same as the loyalty I have to Sir Guy. Look around you, all the women here would die for you, but they'd also die for their husbands. I'm no different." I said.

"Their husbands didn't try to kill me." Argued King Richard.

"I understand. I cannot stop you giving punishment or making an example. But I want still to be known as his wife. I also owe The Sheriff of Nottingham a great deal." I added.

"You friend of thieves, murderers and treason makers! You shall join them in court. As for you Gisborne, I have half a mind to kill you without question." Said The King.

I was taken away with Guy, my husband. We were taken to London, where instantly The Sheriff and Guy confessed that it was all Prince John's doing. They were but following orders of the crown, just the wrong crown. As for me, my punishment was to have my royalties taken from me, as did all who had been against King Richard in one way or another.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Asked King Richard.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Careful woman! Enough people will pay for what has happened to my England in my absence. Luckily you are not a main offender, but I can't let you go unpunished." He replied.

"You have already taken what means the world to me. My title meant so little to me." I said.

"I could see that. You married beneath you. Lord Edward would have made you a perfect husband." He said.

"I don't want the perfect husband. Lord Edward isn't all he seems. I found this out some time ago your highness. After my father was killed he thought it a perfect opportunity to get to me. He was too late, I had already made up my mind. He tried to kill me, perhaps I deserved it, I might have wounded his pride. But he's no different from Guy. Not really." I said.

"I can't release him." He said.

I nodded. I turned around as The Sheriff was brought in for questioning, behind him someone held Jade-Rose and brought her forward.

"He claims the child as his own."

"It is. She is the Sheriff's daughter." I confirmed.

"Soon to be The Sheriff's orphan." Added The King.

The Sheriff or rather just Vasey, looked at me and then at Jade-Rose. I had refused her as my responsibility before, but this time she had no one and neither did I. If either of us were to live through the shame of our relations, our husband and father, we would need each other.

"If that be the case, I would like to have her." I said.

"You?" Asked King Richard.

"Vasey named her after me. I owe her and him in a strange way." I replied.

Vasey nodded at me and before I knew it I was holding the baby. I heard shouting and recognized the voice instantly. Guy was protesting, he wanted to see me. King Richard had me taken out of another door and out of London, away from the life I had known and into much uncertainty with a baby to take care of, no husband and no lodgings. It was a very fresh start for us both. I knew why the King had done what he had done. Although the rumours strongly accepted that Vasey and Guy were dead at dawn the next day, I couldn't help but hope that the King had been merciful and sent him away, banished him from England perhaps. As time went by however, I lost that bit of faith but he never left me. I had been blessed and cursed when I gave birth to a son, I had to name him after his father as he had the start of some very black hair upon his head, but I was deeply saddened by the fact his father would never know. I eventually moved myself and my children to a village in the north of England were nobody would know us. Just an ordinary widow with two children, who had been brought up with the same manners I had, which made them very popular with older people. The scandal of Nottingham either had been long forgotten or had not affected where we lived. When people asked about the children's father, I dare not tell them that they were two different people. Jade-Rose had always seen me as her mother and I did not have the heart to tell her so young that I was not. Instead I made up a tale of a man lost at sea as he went to the holy land. It wasn't uncommon or questioned. Yet I knew the day would arrive when it would be my duty and obligation to tell Jade-Rose the truth. Guy the second was not her brother and neither was I her mother. She had not been born into a normal life, if King Richard had not returned she would have undoubtedly been a very rich and respected young woman. As for my son, he would have been trained before he could walk how to use a sword if his father had still been alive.


	15. Chapter 15

When betrothal goes wrong.

Part 15.

I do not own Robin Hood.

20/5/09.

Jade-Rose's POV 16 years later.

When my mother called me and Guy into the house, I was just finishing for the day, with my chores. Guy carried in the wood for dinner and put it in it's place before he sat down with me and our mother, at least I had always thought she was my mother. She didn't look happy. Then again, even though sometimes she had seemed happy, there was something about her that made me think that her heart wasn't in it. As though something were missing, the father we had lost perhaps? She pointed out that we were both practically adults and how we had to know certain things as adults, that she couldn't have told us as children, how she had lied to the entire village about our family and put on an act for us both for many years. She began with a story about her father, a man fond of his drink who went to Nottingham with the purpose of marrying her to The Sheriff, who was old enough to be her father, a father who became merry with drink, ended the engagement and tried to kill The Sheriff and was taken away and put to death, leaving her a free woman, a free, wealthy woman, with a title. It was after that tale, she told me of a kitchen maid called 'Jade'. I listened intently as it couldn't have been by chance that she shared the same name as me. My mother confessed how it had been impossible for her to help her after she discovered that she was with child between The Sheriff and his right hand man, Sir Guy of Gisborne, which got my brother's attention instantly. I was sure that both of us wondered how on earth we had missed out on a life of good fortune with such parents, or rather in my case parent. Rose was not my real mother and I worked out that it meant I didn't have a brother. The real truth was that the woman I had called mother, fell, hopelessly in love with a man who was traitor to the rightful King. She had married Guy's father just in time before he returned to England. Our parents, the father's we never knew, where dead but not how we had been told all of our lives. The truth was I was in the great scheme of things very little. My real parents were never married, my real mother was only rumoured to have died in child-birth and from what I was told, my father was the most unpopular man in England. Guy was shocked. The boy I had always known as my little brother, was shocked into silence. I remember seeing him leave the house soon after, a group of young women, following him as he had always been a handsome young man. I looked at Rose, she was still my mother in a way, she'd fed me, clothed me and taught me everything. Guy and I were probably the most intelligent people in the village apart from her. I could see it in her eyes that she had accepted the truth to be unwelcome. Unlike Guy I couldn't leave. I sat down with her and made my own feelings known.

"My father might have been not the most pleasant man in the world, but at least I had someone to show me the right path in life. Guy will calm down. From what you told us, his father might have made a few bad decisions, but he loved you." I said.

I had hoped my words would have been of some comfort, but as soon as I mentioned Guy's father, she turned away and began to cry. I wasn't angry at her. I felt sorry for her. However, Guy wasn't blessed with the same sensitivity as me, probably because he was a man.

"You lied to me." He said.

"I lied to everyone. Those days are still fresh in some people's minds." Said Rose.

"It was years ago." He added.

"Yet there are people still alive who lost quite a lot from those days. If they knew who we were we wouldn't be welcome anywhere. I moved us here for a reason." Argued Rose.

"I want to go back." Said Guy.

"Don't be a fool!" I shouted.

"Fool? Who are you again? You're not even part of this family. You're nothing to me." Said Guy.

"Guy!" Scolded Rose.

"There's a castle in Nottingham that still stands. Maybe you should go there, a kitchen maid like your mother, your real mother." Added Guy.

I had never hit anyone up until that point. I left a red hand-print on Guy's face. He turned back and put his hand to his cheek. He looked to his mother, who covered her mouth in shock. He shook his head and packed his things. He was on his way out of the door, Rose protested strongly, he was all she had left of her husband, the reason she had kept going for so long. Guy didn't want to know. The door opened before he got to it. A well dressed man looked at us all, especially at Rose. Her eyes made it very clear that she knew exactly who he was. He had brown hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Lady Rose isn't it?" He asked.

"If you're still taking the title outlaw." Replied Rose.

The man smirked and glared at Guy. It was as though he had seen him before, but in all of my memory I had never seen him before.

"Going somewhere? Sit down!" He ordered.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Asked Guy.

"Me? I'm an old friend of your father's, his replacement as Lord of Locksley, I took back what was mine when the King returned. Now do as your told." He ordered.

Guy did so, but he didn't stop glaring at the man, who rolled his eyes.

"Just like his father. In image and attitude." He added.

"What do you want Robin of Locksely?" Asked Rose.

"I've got some news for you and your family. The girl, Sheriff's daughter I believe? Brave of you I'm sure. I met her mother too. I misjudged you. When I heard that you saved her, from the King's fate, I knew then you weren't really as bad. The King and I had some problems deciding whether or not to kill Gisborne. After all that time, it seemed to good for him, not punishment enough. The Sheriff however, he'd lost everything, it was mercy that he was killed. Gisborne was made to live my life." Replied Robin.

Rose said nothing. Guy's eyes however widened with amazement.

"My father's alive?" He asked.

Robin of Locksley nodded. He looked back at Rose who finally found her voice.

"Sherwood." She said.

"Exactly. Years he's lived there. The King knew you'd never stay in The South. Too many memories, too many people knew you. No place for the children, well not so much now. Stop looking at me!" He snapped at Guy.

Guy had been staring at him for a long time. Rose finally came to her senses and clipped him around the ear. Robin looked impressed and almost laughed.

"Well?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Can I take you there?" He asked.

Nobody was expecting her response.

"No." She replied.

"What?" Asked Guy and Robin.

"But he's your husband! He's alive!" I added.

"I lost my husband sixteen years ago. He's dead." She said.

Guy was furious with her. He got to his feet.

"He's not dead! He's my father! The man you love! I've heard you in your sleep mother! You wake up every morning and you hate the fact he's not there! Can you even remember what he looks like?" He asked.

"That's not hard with you around! Like a twin. Identical, not as mean looking though." Added Robin.

"I'm not going. Take Guy. I'm staying here." Said Rose.

"Wait outside you two." Ordered Robin.

"Mother..." Began Guy.

"NOW!" Shouted Robin.

I dragged Guy outside. Neither of us knew what he had said to her and I assumed we would never knew. Either way it got her out of the house and on a journey to Sherwood. Guy and I led her by either arm into the forest. Robin left us to it. We were looking for him, though we didn't have to. Rose stopped suddenly and appeared to stop breathing.

"Turn around."

We turned to a man. The first thing I saw was a sword. He must have had it at Rose's back. He had long black hair, very dirty looking and unkept, but never the less the spit of the boy I thought was my brother. When he saw Rose he dropped the sword. He looked at Guy, then at me before he looked back at Rose. He pointed at Guy.

"My son?" He asked.

Rose nodded and tears began to appear in her eyes. The man looked lost, Guy senior clearly had no idea that he had a son. He held out his hand to Guy junior, who took it. He was then pulled into a hug which they both returned.

"Hope you've been looking after your mother." He said.

"Father." He confirmed.

I didn't expect anything for him. Not even a word. I was quite taken with the scene before me.

"You. I'm guessing you helped. I knew about you. Your father tried enough times to give you away. He learned when it was too late. The last time was her choice. If you'll let me, I will consider you a daughter." He said.

It was such a kind gesture. I couldn't help but nod and agree. He smiled slightly at me and kissed my forehead. He turned back to Rose, the only mother I ever had. Her hand shook as she put her hand on his face, I suppose she had to check that he was real. To an untrained eye, they would have just fallen in love. Yet Guy and I knew different.

As for me, I made my way to Nottingham. I looked up at the castle and put a hand on the stone as though asking it for some answers.

"Go in."

I turned and saw Robin of Locksley.

"I'm not allowed." I said.

"You are, come with me." He said.

That's all folks!


	16. Chapter 16

When Betrothal Goes Wrong.

Part 16.

I do not own Robin Hood.

21/5/09.

Back to Rose's POV.

I had my husband back. A husband I had always thought dead. My son knew what it meant to me, I don't know how as he never usually had shown a sensitive bone in his body. He claimed to go for a wonder, my husband gave his son a sword to use just in case he ran into any danger. He smirked and turned back to me, if I were honest I thought I was still dreaming. It didn't seem real.

"Lady Rose Hunter." He said.

"My Lord, Sir Guy." I said.

Names neither of us went by for a long time, but we had when we first met. When betrothal went wrong. Part of me was always glad it did, some times I wished I had taken The Sheriff's offer or done some things differently. Perhaps if I'd have realized sooner what love was and accepted that I had the power to act upon it. It had been so long since I last saw him, or rather since I heard his voice, begging to see me as I was kicked out of the castle in London, with Jade-Rose in my arms.

"When was the last time someone gave you that title?" He asked.

"At least sixteen years ago." I replied.

"Likewise. I thought I'd never see you again." He said.

I felt tears appear in my eyes as I spoke.

"I thought you were dead."

"Rose I'd have given anything to tell you that I wasn't. This was our punishment, my punishment mainly, I'd have given anything to join you, our children. Where is Jade-Rose?" Asked Guy.

I had no idea. I didn't ask but I assumed he was free to travel now as he followed me to Nottingham. We went straight to the castle but both stopped remembering our current position. There was no way either of us would be allowed to come and go into the castle as we used to, but the stones spoke memories to me, memories that I knew Jade-Rose would be wanting to discover. Yet we noticed there was no guards on the outside so decided silently to do our best to get in without causing any trouble.

"You do realize we've now lost our son too?" Asked Guy.

"One problem at a time." I replied.

We walked up to the double-doors of the main hall. I half expected to see the man I was supposed to marry, Vasey the Old Sheriff at this so called 'throne'. In a strange way I was disappointed not to see him, but he was the only person I had been right about in his death. We opened the doors and found Robin Hood eating and drinking with Jade-Rose.

"Don't worry it's only water. I believe she's just found out about her father." He said.

"How dare you?" I asked.

"Rose leave it..." began Guy.

"It's alright. Really, he was who he is and I am who I am." Said Jade-Rose.

"There, no harm done." Added Robin.

"Although I would like what is rightfully mine." She added.

"What?"

"I did the King no harm. Why was I made to suffer?" She asked.

"Welcome to my world. I never harmed a hair on the king's head, but I was the wife of someone who had. I won't be asking for Locksley anytime soon." I added.

"I want Nottingham." Said Jade-Rose.

The doors opened again behind us. There was another face from the past I did not expect. He smirked at me, glared at Guy and looked at the girl I had raised with interest.

"You want Nottingham you say? I'm afraid the occupation of Sheriff is already fulfilled. We meet again, Gisborne, Rose."

It was Lord Edward. I turned to Robin Hood, or Locksley or whoever he was claiming to be. He had failed to mention that he was the replacement Sheriff of Nottingham. I knew Guy wanted more than anything to cause him pain, but he had been on the run, it would be foolish for him to do so.

"What's going on? Who is he?" Asked Jade-Rose.

"Your adopted mother here, knew me as Lord Edward. I looked after her so well when she was younger, when her betrothal failed I was to be next in line or in charge of her, but she refused me everything for that man. I have never been so humiliated. He was only a knight." Replied Lord Edward.

"He was more than that to me!" I shouted.

"I don't understand. Why did you marry Guy's father?" Asked Jade-Rose.

"Because I loved him. I still love him. Edward you were always thought highly of, just not the one for me. When my betrothal went wrong, I found myself free for the first time in my life and I wanted to be who I wanted to be." I replied.

"A woman with two children, one of which is nothing to do with her?" Asked Lord Edward.

"No. I wanted to be free to choose who I married, to choose whose bed I went to. It could never have been you. Lord or not." I replied.

"You're a shame to your father's memory!" He shouted.

"A shame to a drunken lord? My heart bleeds! Why do you think he was put to death? Do you think I begged for his life? No. I let him be arrested. I can't insult him anymore than I did." I said.

"You couldn't have done anything regardless." Added Lord Edward.

"She could have." Added Guy.

"She could have paid for his life." Added Robin Hood.

"Could have, but I didn't. I'd do anything to be myself." I added.

"Yourself? And how do you see yourself?" Asked Lord Edward.

"Let me answer. When Rose became her own person, she was the most lovely lady I had ever met and still is. Kind, helpful, protective, a healer, so moral that I thought she'd never give in to the likes of me. She exceeded my expectations and still does. I don't know how she found the strength to raise two children on her own, least of all my son." Replied Guy.

"What was Marian to you again?" Asked Robin Hood.

"Strong willed and stubborn, but I did have feelings for her. Just different to how I feel about her." He replied.

Robin stood angrily.

"This is what I don't understand. You moved on so quickly, so easily and you act as though it never happened." He added.

"No. There's never been a day I don't regret what I did." Argued Guy.

"Regret? Why? Guilty conscience?" Asked Robin.

"Yes but that isn't why I regret it. I realized when I met Rose, she should have been yours." He replied.

"Yes! Yes she should have! Some of us haven't been able to move on! I don't doubt that Rose is for you! She seems to think you're her world. Marian was my world. If this were left to me, I'd never allow you out of that forest, but the king thinks otherwise." Added Robin.

He stormed away and I saw something in Jade-Rose's eyes that I did not like. She went after him as I turned to Guy.

"We should go." I said.

"Find our son." He added.

"A son? You managed to conceive a son in that short time! Your clone is he?" Asked Lord Edward.

Everything seemed to happen at just the right moment. My son was brought in by some guards. Guy managed to release him and then looked at him for an explanation.

"I knew you'd be here, they just seized me!" He exclaimed.

Lord Edward smirked and looked at Guy junior with interest.

"Ah, the heir. I was right, you do look like your father. Apart from those eyes. Quite unbelievable to see you both. Looking for work?" He asked.

"You stay away from him!" I ordered.

"What's going on?" Asked My Son.

"He's trying to give you my place..." began Guy.

"Oh no Gisborne, Robin has your place and your house. Although I'm sure young Guy here, would love the chance to prove himself. If he did want your old position, to see what it was like in his father's shoes, he knows where Locksley is. Just take it my dear boy." Added Lord Edward.

"No thanks. I see what that job did to him. That position is cursed. Anyone who takes it becomes unhappy in some way or other." Said my son.

"Are you happy though?" Asked Lord Edward.

"Of course. I have my father back." He replied.

"I'm sure that gives some comfort, but you were supposed to be the next lord of Locksley. It's yours by birthright. Doesn't that bother you?" Asked Lord Edward.

"Don't listen to him." I added.

"That was taken before you were born!" added Guy.

"If King Richard hadn't come back it would have been. You'd have grown up together in Locksley Manor, wanted for nothing." Added Lord Edward.

Just like Jade-Rose, my son went after Robin to Locksley. Neither of us could change his mind or keep up with him. Not until we arrived at Locksley Manor, were I was forced to ignore the ghostly memories of a new love for the reality of another. Jade-Rose had her arms wrapped around Robin Hood and her lips against his. I knew Guy would be furious and when Jade-Rose turned to us when they realized they had been rumbled I struggled to stop both men in my life reacting badly.

"You can't honestly expect me to accept this!" Shouted Guy.

"Thought you'd have better taste." Added his father's son.

I knew how Jade-Rose felt. She looked at me and I knew what she was doing. She was her father's daughter and it had taken me so long to see it.

"Take care of her Locksley if you mean it." I said.

"Rose what are you doing?" Asked Guy.

"Mum you can't let her do this!" Added my son.

Jade-Rose nodded at me and Robin looked uncomfortable.

"I don't want to use her." He said.

"Then don't, but I won't loose my husband again and I know I will if she comes home." I said.

"Thank you. For everything." Added Jade-Rose.

I left. Guy and our son followed. I turned to them both with a slight smile on my face.

"She doesn't love him. She meant what she said. She wants Nottingham and were better to start than Locksley?" I asked.

"Then why doesn't she move in on Edward?" Asked my son.

"No doubt she will." I replied.

"Then I can kill him." He added.

"No. I'll kill him. I've waited long enough." Corrected Guy.


End file.
